


Perhaps Vampire Is A Bit Strong But...

by strawberrylace



Series: Scary Tales from High Green Sheffield [2]
Category: Arctic Monkeys, British Singers RPF, Indie Music RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dark Comedy, First Dates, Gen, Horror, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Vampire!Alex, Vampires, a sequel to Dead-ish, and Julian is the leader of a vampire coven, lots of arctic monkeys references, milex - Freeform, the monkeys run a horror shop while Josh and Miles continue to be hematologists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-16 05:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 33,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4612995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrylace/pseuds/strawberrylace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Sequel to Dead-ish</p><p>Three years after the incidents of Dead-ish, the Sexy Six (a name coined by one of the members which no one agreed to) are back at it dealing with more supernatural and horror happenings among their group! This time, VAMPIRES!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm back at it again with this sequel of Dead-ish! I hope you guys all enjoy this story and feel free to leave any feedback or anything! Thank you!! :) xx

It had been three years since the great zombie epidemic had plagued England. Zombies ran rampant in the streets and the livestock was dying out, leaving all of England to go vegetarian. It had seemed England was going to collapse without their meat supply and the growth of the zombies…until six unlikely heroes stepped in. 

It had all started on Halloween night three years ago when Matt Helders was bitten by a zombie. His friends, Alex Turner, Jamie Cook, and Nick O’ Malley, scrambled to figure out a way to not only save him but also to take care of him as he slowly turned into a flesh eating zombie that just wanted a nibble of any human being that was in his way. The three of them enlisted the help of hematologists Josh Homme and Miles Kane to help them find a cure to save their friend while they also had to keep trying to find him as they let him get away on different occasions. 

With the help of science, technology, strange weapons, and a lot zombie media culture, they would find the cure to not only rid Matt of his zombie-ness, but also the rest of England, thus saving the day. 

Now England was rid of any zombies, thanks to great scientific findings of Josh and Miles, who, with help from Matt, ended up publishing a book called, The Scientific Nature of Zombies. The book was an account of how Matt became a zombie, his mindset, and how they were able to find a cure. The cure, a simple blood transfusion using the victim’s exact blood type, proved to be a huge success, which catapulted Josh and Miles to rock star status in the science world. They were later awarded the Nobel Prize for their efforts. 

As for the other four, Matt, Nick, Jamie, and Alex continued to go about their days as normally as possible living in Sheffield. Actually, not as normally as possible. With the help from Miles and Josh, the four of them decided to put their love for Halloween and knowledge of horror trivia to good use by setting up their own little shop in Sheffield. Their shop, Devil’s Macarena, was an overnight success for the lads, selling copies of The Scientific Nature of Zombies, among other items for horror aficionados. Business was good for the lads and things were going well for their scientist pals. 

“Matt!” 

“What?” 

“Can you close everything up and PLEASE remember to lock the back door this time?” 

Matt rolled his eyes. Typical of Jamie to be the one to scold him about locking every single door in the shop. Why couldn’t Jamie do it himself, Matt thought. After all, at least he had both of his working feet. Matt walked over to the back of the store, towards the back door. The damn lock was so old, he had told the others it needed to be replaced. Grumbling, Matt fastened the lock tightly on the door, double checking to make sure it was secure. 

He crouched down on the ground and took off one of his shoes. He looked at the prosthetic foot and pulled it off. Matt did this from time to time. Pulling his foot off and daydreaming about his once forgotten foot that was bitten by a zombie so many years ago. He often wondered what would’ve happened to it had it not been amputated. Still, Josh and Miles took the best precautions to get the thing amputated. After all, what good was a foot that was missing the majority of its toes anyway? Though he could’ve dealt without Josh hacking it off with a chainsaw. It wasn’t like it hurt that much when it was cut off. He felt nothing in his foot when he woke back up as a human. It just felt like some dead weight on his leg. Now that’s all this fake foot was to him. Just dead weight made to look presentable. 

“Hey mate, you ready?” Nick peered out from the front of the store. 

Matt looked up and fumbled to put his foot back on. 

“Uh, yeah. I just need a sec.” 

Securing his foot back on his leg, Matt straightened himself out and went over to the front of the store. Shutting off all the lights, he locked up the store and joined his friends. 

“You double checked that the back door was locked?” Jamie asked as the four friends walked along the streets. 

Matt rolled his eyes. “Yes Jamie! I double checked! I’m telling you, we gotta call someone to get that damn lock fixed,” Matt grumbled to himself, pulling a cigarette from his jacket pocket. 

The four friends had closed their horror shop up for the night and were now on their way to meet up with Miles and Josh for dinner. The six of them hung around much more now that Miles and Josh had established full residency at St. George’s. Rather than move to another place, the two hematologists felt it was best that they continue with whatever studies they pursued at St. George’s to avoid the hassle of finding another place to call their home. Plus, with all the damage they had caused by letting zombies run loose in their hospital, they were pretty much in debt to the University to pay back for all the damages they caused. 

“I know of a guy who might be able to fix it for a much better rate,” said Alex, offering to light Matt’s cigarette. “It won’t be as costly as the last bloke who wanted to replace all the locks in our shop.” 

“But I’m wondering if that’s something we shouldn’t do,” said Nick. “Replace all the locks, you know?” 

“It’s not like anyone would want to break into the store in the first place!” exclaimed Matt. 

“It’s for our safety, ya know?” said Jamie. “Safety first.” 

The four of them went into a local pub called Fire and The Thud where they met up with Josh and Miles. There were hugs all around, something that Josh was no longer uncomfortable with after being around these five for so long. Seated at the corner of the pub, they quickly caught up with one another, briefing on how busy everyone’s lives were now, from doing extensive research on the side effects of the zombie blood transfusions to the recent sales of new bizarre items shipped from Chicago at the horror shop. 

“We’ve got some big news,” said Josh, grinning his teeth. 

“You’re gonna grow me a new foot?” Matt asked sarcastically. 

Miles’ eyes glazed over. “If we found a way to grow limbs back, we wouldn’t be in the field we’re in.” 

“This news of yours can’t be any bigger than the possibility of you guys growing me a new foot, just saying!” 

Josh and Miles ignored him while Alex and Nick laughed off Matt’s sarcasm. 

“Are you guys by any chance familiar with…” Josh looked around the pub for anyone passing by to make sure that the coast was clear. He motioned everyone to come in closer as he whispered, “vampires..?” 

Alex and Matt sat back in their seats while Nick and Jamie listened in more closely to what Josh had to say. 

“It’s come to my attention that all those myths about Vlad the Impaler. The Dracula connections and everything…it’s all true!” 

“It is?” Jamie and Nick asked. 

“Well we don’t know if it’s entirely true but...,” Miles jumped in. “But we were going over some recent blood work and it appears that it looks very…irregular…” 

“I say it’s vampires!” Josh declared excitedly. 

“But this blood work we’ve been studying appears to be mutated. Like there’s some sort of disease in them that we can’t seem to decipher.” 

“Hence vampires!” 

“Will you stop saying that it’s vampires? It’s not fucking vampires!” 

While Miles and Josh continued to argue about vampires, Nick and Jamie turned to each other and shrugged their shoulders. Meanwhile, Matt was getting a kick out hearing Josh defend his case for vampires while Alex gazed lovingly at a hot headed Miles. Josh and Miles kept arguing and soon more people were turning their heads to see what the commotion was all about. 

“AND IF THEY WERE,” Miles raised his voice much louder. “HOW THE BLOODY HELL WOULD YOU SUPPOSE THEY LIVE THEN??” 

“IT’S SO FUCKING SIMPLE YOU’RE JUST TOO STUPID TO REALIZE IT!!” Josh argued. 

“Gentlemen, you need to keep your voices down or I am going to have to ask you all to leave.”  
Josh and Miles looked up to see a very cross waitress glaring down at their table while the other patrons were staring. Embarrassed, the two apologized to the waitress and turned their heads in shame. 

A couple of drinks and a meal later, the six friends parted ways and headed home for the evening. On the walk home, Jamie and Nick brought up the possibility of vampires surviving in today’s world. 

“Maybe vampires could be running amok,” said Nick. “Maybe there’s this whole other side of Sheffield that we don’t know about and it could be overrun by vampires who take on all those crappy late night jobs no one wants to work.” 

“I bet being a vampire in this day and age might be kinda cool, don’t you think?” Jamie asked. “Perhaps there isn’t as much hardship or torture as the old books would suggest…” 

“Nick, don’t you remember watching Bram Stoker’s Dracula in Year 11?” Matt interjected. “The poor sod was doomed to have a terrible life! First of all, he looked creepy as fuck, cuz he’s old. Second, he wouldn’t have gotten himself in that awful mess if people actually got the message! Then his wife wouldn’t have killed himself! He wouldn’t have gone mad! And Keanu Reeves would’ve stayed the bloody hell away from that movie!” 

“What were we doing watching a Francis Ford Coppola movie in Year 11?” Alex asked, checking the time on his phone. “Was that when we were all in Mrs. Hunter’s literature class?”

“That’s the name of the teacher!” cried Nick. “Yeah, we were all in her literature class that year and it had to have been around Halloween. Otherwise, why else would we have watched that movie?” 

“We ALWAYS watched a movie in that class,” said Jamie. “First we read the book, then we watch the movie, and then we either had to write a report on the two or she made us take a test on them. I hated those stupid tests, they were always so hard.” 

“Oh, remember that one time we watched The Great Gatsby and after the movie all she talked about was how dreamy Robert Redford was?” Matt asked, chuckling. “Oh my god, she just kept going on and on and that movie was awful!” 

“Never liked The Great Gatsby,” Alex shrugged. “Thought it was a bit overrated. Dracula was cool though.” 

“Of all the movies we watched, Dracula had to be my favorite one,” said Jamie. “I thought it was cool plus, Winona Ryder.” 

“Winona Ryder, indeed,” Nick agreed. “But did we watch it around Halloween though? I feel like we had to have watched it then! Matt, didn’t we get kicked out of class that one time watching that movie? Or am I remembering that wrong?” 

Matt gasped. “Oh my god we did! We did! I remember cuz me dad thought it was the funniest thing. You and I would just quote Bill and Ted’s Excellent Adventure anytime he was on screen and Mrs. Hunter was livid with us! So she threw us out of class and then we had to stay after school cleaning her desks. That was wild though…” 

“That was wild indeed,” Alex agreed. 

The four of them continued to talk more about Year 11, their teachers and the other wacky misadventures they had back in school from Alex and Matt performing at the school talent show as Oasis to Nick and Jamie stealing the groundskeeper’s lawnmower in the middle of the night to make crop circles in the school yard. 

“We were so dumb back then,” Alex reminisced. 

“Yeah, but now look at us. We own our own little shop of horrors and we’ve survived the great zombie epidemic of England!” said Matt cheerily. 

“Nah, you did mate. You’ve got the battle scars to prove it. We just…I dunno how we did it.” 

Matt smiled. “Guess you’re all lucky I didn’t eat you that time I was a zombie!” 

The four of them laughed. It was getting darker and colder. From the distance, the clock struck one. They had been walking around aimlessly in the streets none of them had been keeping track of how much time had actually passed. They made their way around Sheffield and began to head back to their places. Matt was the first to leave. He waved goodbye to everyone as he hobbled his way up the stairs and into his home. Jamie, Nick, and Alex walked on to the next house for the next couple of blocks. 

“Still don’t get how everything else healed so well and yet his foot had to be sawed off,” said Jamie, shaking his head. 

“Me neither,” agreed Alex. “Must be some sort of magic.” 

“Who knows. Oh, me house is right there. Nick, can you open up in the morning?” 

“But I opened up the last two days though,” Nick whined. “Why can’t Alex do it?” 

“Because I have to go meet up with the guy who’s gonna fix our back door lock for us!” Alex cried. 

“I hope Matt actually locked it this time,” Jamie muttered. “Anyway, good night everyone!” 

“Night!” Alex and Nick called out. 

Jamie walked into his place and slammed his door shut as the other two walked further on. As Nick and Alex were walking, they heard a little squeak coming from the sky. Alex looked up to find the source and saw a small brown furry animal hanging on a tree branch. He stopped and smiled, admiring how cute the animal was. Nick walked further on, at first not noticing that Alex wasn’t beside him anymore. When he saw what Alex was looking at, he ran over to catch up with him. 

“Mate, what are you looking at?” Nick asked. 

“Look at that little bub,” Alex smiled. 

Nick looked up at the small brown animal. The animal noticed Nick and squeaked, flapping its big brown wings and swooping in towards Nick. He ducked down before the bat could hit him, flying off into the night. 

“Bub? You call that a bub?” Nick scoffed. “Bats creep me out. They look cute but man, what if it could be…?” 

“Nick. Don’t,” said Alex, unamused. 

“A VAMPIRE!” 

“Oh my god.” 

Nick spun around Alex, pretending that he was a vampire with his jacket worn as a cape. Alex was still unamused by Nick’s childish behavior. It was late and he really should be getting home.

“Vut Alex,” said Nick in his best Dracula voice, “I vant to drink ye blood! Muah ha ha ha!” 

Alex shook his head and turned the other way. “I’m going home now. Bye.” 

“Aww come on! You know I was kidding right?” 

“Don’t forget to open up shop tomorrow!” 

“Aww man!” 

Nick was long gone by the time Alex turned the corner. He could see his flat coming up. Home at last, he thought to himself. It had been a long day for him. Good but a long day. At least he got to see Miles. Alex heard a squeaking noise coming from afar. He couldn’t find where it was coming from so he carried on and went up the stairs to his flat. He heard the noise again. He turned to the tree next to his flat. He saw that the bat from before was perched on a tree branch, just hanging around on the branch. 

“Oh hey little bub,” Alex smiled. “Are you lost?” 

The small bat stared quietly at Alex. He was so close to the bat. Close enough to touch. He reached out to try to pet it but then stopped himself, wondering if it was a good idea to touch an animal that could pose the potential of carrying a disease. But Alex couldn’t resist at how small the little bub was. 

“You look so soft and small.” 

Alex reached his hand out to touch the little bat. The bat looked intently at Alex’s hand as it came closer and closer. As he brushed against the soft brown fur of the bat, Alex felt a small slight pain coming from his index finger. 

“Ouch!” 

The bat flew away. Alex looked down at his hand and noticed the small bite marks that were on his index finger. 

“Dammit, me right hand too.” 

Alex went inside and ran to the kitchen skin to run his hand under the water. He rubbed some soap and washed his hands as best as he could, hoping that the pain would go away. Once he dried his hands off, he looked more closely at the bite mark. Just along the bone of his index finger, he could see the small holes the bat had left on his hand. He wondered why there was a bat out and about in England of all places. He didn’t think that bats were a common occurrence in this area. Taking safety precautions, he closed all his windows and doors, double checking to make sure they were shut. 

Afterward, he climbed into bed and wrapped himself in his blankets. He tossed and turned all night, trying hard to fall asleep. Alex turned to his side and looked out the window. He kept his eyes fixated on the tree that was growing outside his window. The bat had flown back over to the tree and was staring at Alex. What did the little bub want? Alex was mad at the bat for being so mean but he also thought that it was his fault for letting his curiosity get the best of him. He knew better than to try to pet a bat but it was just so cute. He checked to see what time it was. Nearly three, Alex thought, and yet I am still awake. When he turned himself over and looked back out the window, he could’ve sworn he had seen the little bub smile at him with its tiny fangs sticking out before it flew away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading this! Feel free to leave any feedback or whatever! I greatly appreciate it!! :) xx

Alex looked over at his alarm on his side. A quarter to eight. The locksmith he was supposed to see would be open in fifteen minutes. It left him plenty of time for him to shower, make breakfast, and walk down there. Alex couldn’t muster the strength to try to pull himself out of bed. Instead, he rolled out, with the blankets still covering him, and hit the carpeted floor hard on his head. 

“Oof!” 

Alex rolled himself onto his side and slowly pulled his weight up. He hopped in the shower and washed himself real quick. Checking the time, he realized he didn’t have a lot of time to waste so he threw on an old white sweater and some jeans, letting his hair air dry. When he grabbed an oatmeal bar from the pantry, he noticed the bat bite on his right hand was still there. While it wasn’t hurting him anymore, he wondered if perhaps he should have a doctor look at it. The bite marks were so small so he figured that they’ll heal in time. 

Alex stepped outside to check on the weather. September was normally cold in Sheffield but sometimes the mornings were warmer than normal fall weather in England. He looked up at the sun that was beaming down from his front stoop and felt a burning sensation on his face. He walked right back inside and slammed the door shut. Alex was normally on the paler side but he never burned this easily. He touched his cheek and could feel how hot his skin was. 

“Maybe it’s the sun…” 

Alex grabbed his leather jacket, sunglasses, and a scarf from his closet before heading out the door. He walked down the street, not noticing the weird looks everyone was giving him. He checked his phone and noticed he had one missed voicemail. He listened to the voicemail from the locksmith, who explained that he would not be available in his store, explaining there had been a family emergency but would be more than happy to come by the horror shop tomorrow and fix the lock the same day. Alex was actually glad he didn’t have to go see the locksmith. He probably would’ve scared the locksmith off with the burn on his face. 

Walking into Devil’s Macarena, Alex didn’t notice Nick was lounging behind the cash register taking a nap while a copy of Dracula was placed underneath his face. When he heard the footsteps, Nick shook himself awake and pretended to look busy. 

“It’s only me,” mumbled Alex. “The locksmith isn’t coming today.” 

“What’s up with your face?” Nick asked. 

Alex turned to Nick, puzzled by his strange choice in attire. Alex felt his face and realized that he was still wearing a scarf and sunglasses inside. He pulled the scarf off slowly and tossed it on the coat rack near the front door. 

“Dude, your face!” Nick exclaimed, pointing at Alex’s burn. “You look like two face, what the hell happened?” 

“I dunno,” shrugged Alex. “I went outside and suddenly the side of me face felt really hot so I put a scarf on to protect it. Ya know it’s not that cold out either.” 

“Uh huh.” 

Nick was quite confused at how nonchalant Alex was about his burn. He noticed there was something on his hand as well. 

“And your hand? Was that from this morning too?” Nick asked. 

“Me hand? Oh no, Little Bub bit me last night but it’s alright, I guess,” said Alex. 

“Little Bub?” 

“Little Bub! The bat! Oh, he was so cute. Probably shouldn’t have touched him though…don’t think he quite liked that.” 

Alex went into the back to sort through the new shipment of posters while singing a little song about Little Bub. Jamie and Matt walked in shortly after. 

“What’s up?” asked Matt. 

“Are we getting the lock fixed?” asked Jamie. 

“No, not til tomorrow, but guys! I’ve got something to tell you!” said Nick in a panic. 

“Calm down, ol’ sport. What’s the trouble?” asked Matt. 

“Look at Alex’s face real quick.” 

“Where is Alex?” 

“He’s in the back! Go look at his face! You too Jamie!” 

Nick pushed Matt and Jamie into the back room while Nick took care of a couple of customers who were browsing around. Matt and Jamie couldn’t get a good look at Alex’s face with his back turned to them. They approached him closer while trying not to look suspicious. Alex kept looking over his shoulder to see who it was. When he turned around, Matt and Jamie pretended to be looking at some old books. 

“What are you guys doing?” Alex asked. 

Matt nudged Jamie for an answer. Jamie tried to think of something to say but all he could look at was how burned Alex’s face was. He could see the second degree burns on his cheek. The bare pink flesh was hard to ignore and just looking at it made Jamie wince. “Us? Oh, uh, we were just, uh…” 

“Trying to find that zombie book!” Matt interrupted, pulling out a random book from the shelves. “Oh look! Found it! Come on, Jamie, we gotta help Nick in the front!” 

“We do?” 

Matt glared at Jamie, who was eyeing the bite mark on Alex’s hand. 

“Oh yes! We do. We’ll talk later!” 

Matt dragged Jamie by the hand to the front while Nick was finishing off a transaction. 

“Thanks for stopping into Devil’s Macarena! Have a spooky day!” Nick greeted, waving to the customers. 

Jamie snorted. 

“Hey, at least I’m not off scaring customers with me face!” Nick retorted. 

“Chill mate,” said Jamie. “And speaking of face,” Jamie looked over his shoulder to make sure that Alex wasn’t within ears length before he could tell Nick what he and Matt saw. 

“What the bloody hell happen to Alex’s face? Did he fall into some acid or something?” 

Nick shook his head. “No, he told me he got it this morning when he went outside.” 

“In the sun?” Matt asked, looking back over to check on Alex. “You don’t get a burn that nasty from the sun! I’m paler than him and even I don’t get burns that nasty!” 

“Shh! He might hear us!” Nick hushed. “Anyway, you wanna know the real kicker?” 

Matt and Jamie leaned in closer. 

“Alex told me,” Nick whispered. “Last night…he was bit! By a bat!” 

“A bat? There are no bats in Sheffield!” Jamie and Matt said together. 

“That’s what I thought too! I saw the bat last night and I guess it followed him home and bit his hand.” 

“Whoa whoa whoa…” Jamie stopped Nick and looked at the two of them, puzzled. “That’s what was on his hand?” 

“You saw a bite mark on his hand?” Matt asked quietly. “I thought he poked himself or something.” 

“LISTEN!” Nick flailed his arms and got a little too excited. “Do you guys know what this means?” 

Matt and Jamie shook their heads. Nick waited for them to put the pieces together, hoping that he wasn’t the only one who was thinking this. After a while, Nick smacked his face and sighed. He half hoped he wasn’t crazy for thinking this but with the happenings that went down three years ago, would anything be more out of the normal than this crazy theory? 

“Alex is a vampire!” Nick blurted out. 

Matt and Jamie looked at Nick and then turned to each other. They kept a straight face and soon a smile crept on their faces, which resulted into the two of them bursting into laughter. Nick frowned. He should’ve half expected that this would be one of the possible reactions they would’ve had but he was also disappointed that they were laughing at him. Especially since Jamie and Nick had such a deep conversation last night about the possibility of vampires being a real thing. 

“Stop it!” Nick cried. 

Matt was still laughing while Jamie was trying to catch his breath. 

“Nick,” said Jamie, clutching onto his chest. “Nick, Alex can’t be a vampire. I mean…first of all, how?” 

“The burn on his face! The burn on his face should be a dead giveaway that there is something seriously wrong with him!” Nick protested. 

“Anyone can get a second degree burn on their face from the sun!” 

“Okay but the bite mark from the bat? You don’t suppose that just isn’t a coincidence, do ya?” 

“Anyone can get bit by a bat! Besides that’s just a bunch of baloney! I’m not gonna believe anything unless I see it with me own two eyes!” 

“I’m going out to get some donuts, you want anything specific?” 

The three of them jumped up when they saw Alex walking in from the back room. He kept his face turned to the side so that no one would look at his burn. He grabbed his jacket from the coat rack and looked over at Jamie, Matt, and Nick. The three of them shook their head, not looking directly at Alex. Alex turned to leave and started to head out. As soon as he stepped outside, the three of them could hear him scream in pain. 

Alex ran back into the shop with his hands covering his face. He took his hands off his face. Matt shrieked while Jamie and Nick gasped at the sight of Alex’s face. The burns were covering more of his face, with his right side looking red. They could see smoke actually coming out of his face. 

“Is it bad?” Alex asked, concerned. 

Nick bit his lip and shook his head. Jamie and Matt did the same. 

“Okay.” 

Alex grabbed his scarf, wrapped it around his face and headed out the door. The moment the door shut Jamie and Matt turned to Nick. 

“WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT??” Matt and Jamie exclaimed. 

“VAMPIRES!” Nick exclaimed. 

“THAT!” Matt exclaimed, pointing to the door. “That was bloody scary!” 

“Alex is a vampire..,” said Jamie, sitting down on the floor. “Alex is a vampire, what the bloody hell do we do?” 

“There’s only one thing we can do in a time like this,” said Nick. “We go to Josh and Miles to turn Alex back into a human.” 

“Alright, the Sexy Six are back together again!” Matt declared. 

“Sexy…what? Who the hell came up with that name?” asked Jamie, shaking his head. 

"I did,” said Matt assertively. “We’re the Sexy Six! You, me, Nick, Alex, Josh, and Miles make up the team.” 

“We are not calling ourselves the Sexy Six,” Jamie groaned. “That’s a terrible name for a group!” 

“I don’t have a problem with it,” said Nick. Jamie glared at him but was unfazed. “What? I don’t. I think it’s funny. Sexy Six it is.” 

“Are you mad?” asked Jamie, surprised. 

“No way! Besides, Matt’s the one who got turned into a zombie in the first place so if anything, he should be the one to name our group! He’ll come up with a better name for us than anyone else.” 

“Yay! Sexy Six!” Matt said cheerfully. 

Nick was happy to see that Matt had his name picked out but Jamie was annoyed beyond belief by how stupid it sounded. But Nick made a good point that if there had to be a person to name the group, it would be Matt. After all, he was probably better at it than everyone else was. Josh would’ve given them an outlandish name while Alex probably would’ve come up with some hard to pronounce word from the Oxford Dictionary. Miles’ would’ve suggested something from a Kuberick film and Jamie would’ve just ripped off a John Hughes movie, he thought to himself. 

“I mean, I guess that will do for us...,” Jamie sighed. 

“We could have a much worse name than this, ya know,” said Nick. 

“So do we kidnap Alex, throw him in the trunk of Nick’s car, and take him back up to St. George’s so that Josh and Miles can do tests on him?” asked Matt. 

“No, not quite,” said Nick. “I think we need to approach this a little differently this time…” 

“And how differently do you suppose?” asked Jamie. 

“A little differently, my friends,” said Nick, nodding to himself. “A LITTLE differently.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you all enjoy it! Please feel free to leave feedback or anything!! Thank you! :) xx

“Okay, so here’s what we’re going to do…” 

Nick invited Josh and Miles over to the store later in the afternoon to talk about their recent findings with Alex and how they were going to be able to really prove that Alex was a vampire. Alex had requested that he go home early that day, stating that he was feeling quite light headed. While Alex was back at home resting, the other five were back at Devil’s Macarena discussing what they were going to do about Alex’s supposed vampirism. Nick had a plan all set up. 

“We’re going to invite Alex over for dinner…” 

“Why do we want to invite him over for dinner?” asked Miles. 

“Because vampires can’t enter your house unless they’re invited,” Jamie answered. “Haven’t you ever read anything about vampires?” 

“Not really. The only thing I know about vampires is from those dastardly Twilight books.” 

“Are you implying that you’ve read the series?” Josh asked, his eyes widening. 

“I’m not saying that!” Miles snapped, muttering something under his breath. 

“Whatever, so we invite Alex over for dinner at my house..,” Nick continued. 

“How come it has to be at your house?” asked Matt. 

“Because I’m the one who’s orchestrating this whole operation!” 

“Do you even have food in your house?” Josh asked condescendingly. 

“I do have food! It was just that one time! Anyway, as I was saying, we invite Alex over for dinner, we cook spaghetti with garlic bread, and if something happens to him, we can prove that he’s a vampire! If not, I’m just going crazy and this whole thing was all in my head which you’re all gonna mock me for the rest of me life.” 

“Okay, now…” 

“Oh my god, Josh, I swear if you ask me why I want to serve garlic bread, we’re no longer friends.” 

“Yeah, and that means you’re no longer in the Sexy Six!” Matt added. 

“What kind of a bloody name is that?” asked Miles, looking around at everyone. 

“Sexy Six,” Josh whispered. “I like the name. Sexy…You don’t hear that word very often either. Sexy…sexy…sexy!” 

“Can you please stop whispering ‘sexy’ every five seconds? It’s making me want to puke…” 

“See Jamie? I told you someone would like the name for our group,” Matt said to Jamie. 

Jamie rolled his eyes. 

“How is it six people when there’s only five of us here now?” asked Miles, looking around for Alex. 

“Because when I was a zombie,” said Matt, clearing his throat, “it was you four and Alex who were willing to not only care for me as I slowly turned into a flesh eating zombie, but it was you guys who were stuck together to help out. We help each other and that’s been the basis of our group all this time.”   
Nick and Jamie smiled. 

“Look I’m sure there were moments where guys probably thought, ‘Oh crap, Matt’s at it again trying to eat one us. Let’s kill him.’ Maybe there was a moment where you thought, ‘Fuck this, I’m leaving these guys, we’re going nowhere with this nonsense of knowledge we have on zombies and blood.’” 

Miles thought back on that moment he almost left the group hanging after letting Matt loose in the hospital to go eat some of the residents. But he came back around for them because the group convinced him he was important. They were all important to the group. 

“But we stuck together! And you didn’t kill me! That’s all great news! Look, with all the crap that we three know about the horror genre, regardless of what sort of supernatural character or being it is and with you guys actually getting paid to mess around with blood-“ 

Miles and Josh scrunched their noses at this remark. 

“My point is, we’re a strong team and if Alex truly is a vampire, we’re all going to save him! We’re the Sexy Six and there is nothing that can stop us now!” 

Matt looked around the shop to see that there were customers gawking at him and listening to his speech. Matt didn’t care much that there were people listening but he was sort of hoping for people to cheering for him loudly and maybe someone chanting his name as he would carried off out of the store. But none of the happened. He certainly wasn’t embarrassed by what he had to say. All of it came from the heart and what was so embarrassing about being true to your heart?

“So...” 

Nick looked around at the customers who went back to minding their own business, browsing around the shop. 

“So, are we going forth with my plan or not?” 

“In proving that he’s a vampire? I don’t know..,” Miles hesitated. 

“Well, we’ve been noticing something’s up with the blood work we’ve been studying lately with our patients at St. George’s,” said Josh. “This could lead us to something.” 

“Lead to what? Investigating the medical records of all the patients’ blood work? That’s not what our job is, Josh! We could get fired for that!” 

“Miles, we could’ve gotten fired for letting the zombies loose in a hospital but they didn’t. I’m sure that breaking and entering in the hospital record room wouldn’t be the worst thing the Sexy Six does.” 

“So you’re actually gonna go with this? Do any of you think it’s totally insane or is it just me?” 

“Miles, we’re not gonna break into anything now, obviously. What we do is we take a sample of Alex’s blood, compare it to the rest of the blood work we’ve been studying, and if it’s conclusive there is a vampire coven forming in England, then great! If not, then Alex just has a case of full-blown rabies.” 

“Why would it be great if our patients were vampires?”

“Because it would sure make a hell of a lot more sense as to why the blood looks so different than blood that has been affected by rabies.” 

Miles sighed. Argue with him as he may, there was no use in trying to fight any longer with Josh. To many who weren’t close to Josh and Miles, their relationship would seem to be tumultuous. But to those closest to them, this was just how they interacted with one another. Miles was always seen as a calm and timid man, whereas Josh was abrasive and loud. Together, they balanced their personalities out and just because people thought they weren’t right together, it didn’t mean they couldn’t be the best of friends. This was just how they worked and how they interacted with one another. Plus who else were they gonna geek out over blood work to? 

“Josh, you know no one else would be crazy enough to stand by you on such a stupid idea as this,” said Miles. 

“That’s why you and I have worked so well all these years. I shoot the crazy ideas, and you make them sound sane,” Josh smiled. 

Miles nodded, smiling at the ground. 

“Okay nerds, for the umpteenth time,” Nick sighed. “Are we or are we not going through with my plan?” 

“YES!” Jamie shouted. “Oh my god. What else are we gonna do? Watch a bunch of vampire movies on how to kill your potential vampire best friend?” 

“Whoa, hold the phone,” Matt interrupted. “No way are we going to kill Alex. I just won’t allow it!” 

“Relax, it’s only as a last resort, guys,” said Jamie. “We’re not gonna actually kill anyone.” 

“Unless some vampire warlord tries to bite us obviously,” said Josh. 

“Well, they’re not called warlords, Josh,” Matt pointed out. 

“You know what I mean…” 

“Guys, are we good with the plan for tonight?” Nick asked, looking around at everyone. “We meet up at my house, eight sharp?” 

“Yeah, sounds good,” everyone else agreed. 

“Alrighty, until then…” 

Later in the evening, the five of them were waiting around at Nick’s flat for Alex to arrive. Josh and Matt were watching Twilight on the television while Jamie and Miles were playing on their phones. Nick kept checking out the window every two minutes to see if Alex was going to come but he didn’t come yet. 

“Relax Nick, I’m sure he’ll be here soon,” said Jamie, not looking up from his phone. 

“Isn’t it in vampire protocol that you can only enter someone’s home if you are invited inside?” Josh asked. 

“I think that also works for serial killers too,” Matt added. 

“Guys, please!” Miles snapped. “I’m sure Alex is running late. Besides, how many leather jackets could one try on before finding 'the prefect one?'” 

Everyone snickered at Miles’ joke. There was a light tap on the door. Matt and Josh jumped off the couch and scurried about the room, not sure of where to go or what to do. 

“Guys, he’s here!” Nick cried. “Everyone look natural!” 

Matt leapt into Josh’s arms, while Jamie and Miles sat in the same place, just staring at their phones. Jamie looked over at Matt and Josh, who looked as if they were posing for a wedding photo. He tried to stifle his laughter as Nick was opening the door for Alex. 

“Alex!” Nick greeted, unaware of what was going on behind him. “I’m so glad you could come!” 

“Yeah,” said Alex, grinning nervously, “I mean, why wouldn’t I be here? You did invite me, right?” 

Nick smiled politely and nodded, unsure of how to respond. He offered to take Alex’s jacket as he sat himself down on the chair across from Miles. Miles didn’t notice him at first but then he looked up from his phone and his eyes lit up. Alex looked…different. There were the obvious things like the burn on his face that he tried to hide as he entered the room but there was something about his presence that made him much more attractive. Three years ago, there may or may not have been some pent up feelings for one another but neither one of them had the guts to express it. They were too alike, Miles had thought, and after all, opposites attracted, right? Josh knew Miles liked Alex and kept egging him on to say something to him but Miles only brushed it off, saying that it could never work out. Those feelings were set aside so that he could focus solely on his work but now those repressed feelings were coming back to him like a tidal wave. 

“Okay, so who wants dinner?” Nick asked. 

Everyone turned their heads and headed straight to the kitchen. When Nick walked in, everyone else was sitting patiently at the table, waiting to be feed. The table was set with a nice linen table cloth draped over the table, Nick’s best tableware (since he didn’t own fine China) neatly laid out, and the nicest glasses were set beside the plates as well. All this seemed to impress the lads until they saw that the napkins were paper rather than cloth. 

“Did you guys really think I owned fancy napkins?” Nick asked, serving everyone their spaghetti. 

“No, but I was hoping that perhaps you’d might surprise me,” Miles quipped. 

“Who wants some garlic bread? Alex, care for a slice of homemade garlic bread?” 

“No thanks, I’m gonna have to pass it up this time,” Alex politely declined. 

“Sweet, more for me,” said Matt. 

“Actually, before we take any garlic bread, I feel as there is something that needs to be said,” Alex announced. 

Nick quickly helped himself to a plate of spaghetti and sat down with the others, listening intently to what Alex had to say. 

"It’s come to my attention that you’re all wondering about what is going with me today. Josh and Miles, I’m sure you’re all aware of this nasty burn on my face.” 

Miles and Josh couldn’t look directly at his face. While the burn had gone down much more since this morning, there was still a great deal of red on his face. Miles could only look at the good side of his face while Josh looked down, only catching glances every now and then. 

“I was burned in the sun this morning, an event that followed after I was bitten by a bat last night on my way back to my house. I’m sure that Nick, Jamie, and Matt told you all about it this afternoon.” 

“I told you he knew!” Jamie hissed at Nick and Matt. 

“But to avoid any sort of speculation and rumors, it is true. I believe that I have become…a vampire.” 

The room was quiet. Josh and Miles were quite surprised at this declaration. Meanwhile, the other three were shocked to find out that Alex was aware of what was happening to him. But then again, why else would he have asked to take the rest of the day off in the afternoon? Alex waited for someone to say something, anything at least. 

“Perhaps vampire is a bit strong but…” Matt started. 

“But it’s true,” Alex cut him off. “When I went home, I googled the symptoms and everything and all signs seem to point to yes, I am a vampire.” 

“You know how to google things?” Jamie asked, half joking. 

“Yes Jamie, I’m not that technologically inept,” Alex answered, rolling his eyes. “Little Bub bit me last night, I can’t go in the sun without getting my face scalped off, and that smell of garlic makes me want to throw up right now.” 

“Not the garlic bread!” Matt cried as Nick went to take the loaf into the other room. 

“Much better. As I was saying, I am aware. How bad is it? I dunno. Hopefully it won’t be as bad as our zombie outbreak was but I want you to know that I have no desire to try to turn any of you into vampires. I don’t want to see any of us suffer.” 

“How do we know you’re not going to eat us?” asked Jamie, skeptical of Alex’s behavior. 

“Because you have my word, obviously. Perhaps I can be of great service for Josh and Miles, if you need to do any sort of studies on me and my bloodwork. I would be more than happy to give you my time and assistance.” 

“Alex, that’s so kind of you,” said Miles. 

“Yeah, a little too kind,” Josh muttered, sipping his drink. 

“I thank you all for inviting me over for dinner, but I must be going now. I’m afraid I must go elsewhere. However, I will take this spaghetti to go with me, if that isn’t an issue, Nick.” 

“No, go ahead. I’ll give you a bag and everything.” 

Nick showed Alex out the door, grabbing his jacket and to-go bag for him. He waved goodbye to everyone and walked over to the door, where Nick was waiting for him. Alex grabbed his jacket from Nick and turned his back to put it on. 

“You mustn’t talk about me behind my back like that, Nick,” Alex said to Nick coldly, turning to face him. “After all, I don’t think you’d want to make an enemy out of a vampire now, would you?” 

The smile on his faced curled into a frown and the hairs on Nick’s arm stood straight up. Alex smiled and took his to-go bag. Nick felt a bitter cold pass through him as he opened the door and sent Alex out on his way. He watched him walk down the street before he turned the corner and disappeared into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for the continued support! Any sort of feedback and whatnot is always appreciated. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! :) XX

“Last night was fucking weird,” said Jamie. 

Jamie, Matt, and Nick were all up at the front of their store, Devil’s Macarena, waiting for the locksmith to finish up fixing the locks in the store. The locksmith came in the morning with the intention of fixing just the back door lock. When he checked the rest of the locks, he offered to do the locks for all of the doors at a much lower rate. Thinking that this was a good deal, the three of them agreed to allow him to fix them. Unfortunately, it was taking him quite a long time and business on Wednesdays was also really slow. 

“Totally,” Matt agreed. “Seriously, he was acting all cool about the fact that he’s a vampire now. I mean, I was totally not cool with being a zombie when I first got bit.” 

Nick sat there thinking back about what Alex had said to him last night. 

“I don’t think you’d want to make an enemy out of a vampire now, would you?” 

What did he mean by this? Was he a greater threat to his friends because of how much aware he was of being a newborn vampire? Did Nick have to watch his back? 

“Well, you know how people view vampires compared to zombies though,” said Jamie. “Vampires are seen as dreamy and cool, whereas zombies are viewed as the scum of the Earth.” 

“Both are just as hungry for the human flesh!” Matt argued. “Depictions of vampires are much more glamourous whereas zombie portrayals are more realistic.” 

“So the movies do get it right?” 

“I think so. But that’s just my opinion.” 

“I’m worried about Alex,” Nick said quietly. 

Matt and Jamie turned and frowned. 

“Last night, Alex said something really off-putting to me and I just..,” Nick was trying figure out how to put his words together. “I dunno, I haven’t been able to shake it off since then.” 

“What did he say?” Jamie asked. 

“He told me I didn’t want to make an enemy out of him now that he was a vampire. Doesn’t that sound a bit weird? Almost like he’s paranoid or something.” 

“Well boys,” the locksmith came up from behind, almost scaring the three. “Fixed the locks. Everything should work alright if one of you wants to try it out.” 

“I’ll have a look,” Jamie volunteered, going in the back with the locksmith. 

Nick picked at the hangnail on his finger while Matt looked on, worried. 

“Don’t let it get to you,” said Matt. “Alex is going through a difficult time, becoming a supernatural creature and we certainly weren’t kind when we found out, talking behind his back and stuff.” 

“Yeah.” 

“Things will be different from the last time.” 

“I hope so.” 

Matt tried to remain optimistic but he could tell that Nick was still concerned about how Alex was seeing him. They sat there in silence while Jamie thanked the locksmith for all his work. 

“Can you believe it?” Jamie joined Nick and Matt, sitting between them. “The bloke agreed to only charge us for the price of one lock if we sell his book here! Can’t wait to see what it is too. He told me it’s this book he got from this guy who knew a guy and it’s like about the dead and whatnot, whatever! I’m excited about this!” 

Matt and Nick smiled, nodding about Jamie’s exciting news. However, he could see past their forced smiles that there was something bothering them. 

“Geez guys, you could be a little less enthusiastic about this, ya know?” 

“Sorry Jamie, I’m happy for you and all. I’ve just been…preoccupied about last night,” said Nick. 

“Do you really think that he’d be capable of unleashing some sort of vampire force upon us, though? Out of the Sexy Six, he’s the last person that would get into a fight. “ 

“Ha! You said Sexy Six!” Matt said excitedly, clapping his hands. 

“It’s growing on me!” Jamie cut him off. “Anyway, I really don’t think that he’ll change that much for us to be terribly concerned about him.” 

“But that doesn’t mean we shouldn’t keep an eye on him so that he doesn’t…you know, kill other people,” said Nick. 

The three of them looked at one another, worried and fearful. They were remembering how bad it was when Matt went on his rampage and ate any person that was in his way in the hospital three years ago. All those zombies they had to tackle on, those innocent lives. Protecting themselves from Alex was one thing but protecting Alex from any innocent civilian was an entirely different thing. They were screwed. 

“Okay, he totally doesn’t have this thing under control. Nope, nope, nope,” said Jamie, shaking his head furiously. “We can’t have him eat ANYONE!” 

“But vampires NEED blood to live,” said Matt. “Like, he’ll die if he doesn’t and remember, he CAN’T die!” 

“Then he needs to find an alternative, like, I dunno, animal blood!” Nick suggested. 

“Did you get that from Twilight?” Jamie asked. 

“Sadly, yes, but perhaps there’s like an actual food he can consume that has the same nutrients as blood!” 

“We gotta find Miles and Josh to tell them about this. They might have an idea as to what Alex could feed on.” 

“But don’t they also need his blood to do some tests on?” 

“Shit, you’re right! And Alex wasn’t coming in today, on account that he can’t go out in the daylight…” 

“So we go to his house and ask him if we can borrow his blood,” said Matt. “Simple as that.” 

“Matt, I’m sure that Alex wouldn’t like it if we just showed up to his house as he’s trying to sleep and asked him for blood,” said Nick. 

“No, don’t you remember him saying last night that if Josh and Miles needed his blood, he would be more than happy to donate it?” 

“Okay, but how are we supposed to get his blood when we don’t have the proper tools to do such a thing?”

“I dunno, beat the crap out of him and then just take his blood?” 

“Real funny, Helders. How about a real suggestion?” 

“Okay! Okay! How about we kidnap him and take him over to St. George’s ourselves?” 

Nick and Jamie narrowed their eyes at Matt, in disbelief of the ideas that he was throwing out. 

“Kidnapping is very much illegal,” said Jamie. 

“Well, that’s how you got me over there!” Matt protested. 

“He does have a point,” Nick whispered to Jamie. 

“Look, we can close up early since you know how slow things are today, go over to Alex’s house, and we’ll ask him to come along on a ride with us. Is that better?” Matt asked. 

Jamie and Nick narrowed their eyes. There was probably a much better way to go about this but neither of them could think of anything. Having Matt be the muscles in the group was going to be nice for a change, they thought. They knew that’s where he could excel if things got nasty. But they were also open to having him pitch an idea, even if it was terrible. 

“Fine,” Jamie sighed. “I’m sure he can’t oppose to coming with us on a joy ride to London.” 

When the three of them closed the shop early, it was still light out. Afternoons in September were pretty light for the most part, particularly around four. Once five rolled around, things got dark pretty fast. Jamie, Matt, and Nick figured it was best to catch Alex just as he was waking from his slumber. They were parked outside his place, sitting in Nick’s car. Twenty One Pilots was playing on the radio. Matt and Jamie were watching the sun set from the back window while Nick called Josh. He told him everything that was going down and agreed to let him come by to do some tests. 

“Okay, so Josh said it was okay,” said Nick, hanging up the phone. “Should we head up there or what?” 

“Do you suppose it’s time for him to wake up?” asked Jamie. 

“Pretty sure now’s a good time. The sun is starting to set.” 

They walked up to the front door and knocked. Nick looked over at the tree towering in front of Alex’s flat. Such an unusual tree, Nick thought to himself. How creepy and ominous looking it was. The roots on the tree were bursting out of the ground, like they were ready to pull out from the ground and grab you by the waist. The branches on the tree were long and slim, with enough weight to hold only a handful of leaves. Perched on top of the branch was the bat that Nick had seen from the other night. It slept peacefully on his branch, which, curiously, was directly across from Alex’s bedroom window. A knot in his stomach twisted the more he looked at that bat. Nick was getting some bad vibes from such a small creature and he didn’t like it. He spaced out completely, ignoring the fact that Matt was trying to get his attention. 

“Nick? Nick! I said the door is open!” 

Startled, Nick turned around to see Matt was waiting for him, while Jamie had let himself inside. Nick looked back at the tree and noticed that the bat was longer there. He wondered if this animal was all some big illusion. 

“It is?” 

“Yeah, not sure why he wouldn’t lock it but come on. I’m sure he’s awake by now. It’s almost dark.” 

Nick looked up at the sky and was surprised at how quickly it got dark. The sun was now a small speck of orange, shining a dull light upon the streets of Sheffield, casting an aray of pink, blue, and purple. The way that the colors all blended together was magnificent, yet haunting to look at. He was aware of what was to come afterward. 

Closing the door after himself, Nick followed behind Matt and Jamie as they walked up the stairs. The room was dark and no one was watching where they were stepping. It also didn’t help much that Alex’s stairs were old and creaky. The wood needed to be replaced, something they had all complained about to Alex the last time they had a get together at his place. Alex didn’t think there was anything wrong with the stairs and that they needed to be more careful with where they walked. Well, it didn’t help that the flat was so old that Alex had only recently began to replace some of the plumbing that was installed from 40 years ago. 

Matt knocked on Alex’s bedroom door. “Oi! You awake?” 

Matt knocked again, only to have the door open up slowly on its own. Popping his head in, Matt took one step into Alex’s room and looked around. Jamie and Nick followed close behind, checking his bed to see if he was still asleep. They walked closer to the bed, poking him through the sheets. His body felt soft and made no sudden movements when he was poked. 

“Oi! We need your blood! Let’s go!” 

Matt ripped the sheets off the bed and gasped. Alex was nowhere to be found. Instead, they found pillows underneath, shaped to look like him. There was a thud coming from the other room. Jamie, Matt, and Nick scurried out of the room to check where it was coming from. When they entered, there was nothing to be found. They tried to turn on the lights but nothing was working. Scared, the three of them ran back down the stairs to get out of the house. Matt grabbed onto the knob and tried to twist it open. The knob rattled but didn’t budge. 

There was another thud. Jamie and Nick grabbed onto Matt’s denim jacket and cowered. They looked up at the ceiling, their eyes following a shadowy figure into the kitchen. They ran in there, stumbling on their way, with the three of them falling in and toppling on one another. With Nick on top, he rolled himself off the dog pile and onto the tile floor of the kitchen. Jamie pushed Matt off of him so that he could pick himself up and dust the dirt off his clothes. As soon as Matt stood up, all of the kitchen lights came on at once, glaring bright. They looked around but no one else was in the kitchen with them. 

Jamie felt something cold creep up on his shoulders. He turned his back but no one else was there. Matt and Nick were close by, confused by the strange happenings going on in Alex’s flat. They wondered if whatever evil force was going on in this flat had also taken Alex. Jamie slipped on his feet, face down on the tile floor. Before he could pick himself back up, something grabbed his feet. Hitting his chin, the mysterious figure began to drag him across the kitchen floor. Screaming, he dug his fingernails into the tile grooves to hold him back from being taken. 

Nick and Matt grabbed both his arms and began pulling him back towards them. They looked up at what it was and towering over them was a dark figure in a black cloak. Neither of them could see its face; all they could see was the bony and pale hands that held onto Jamie’s ankles tight. Their grip was slipping, holding onto him by just the tips of his fingers before he was yanked away from them, out of the flat. They could hear Jamie still screaming out of the house as the front door slammed shut. 

Nick looked down at his hands and could see they were shaking violently. Matt was trying to comprehend with what they had just seen and who took Jamie away. Come to think of it, what took Jamie away? Matt and Nick stood back to back, looking over to see where this evil force was going to attack them next. Unarmed and without a clue, the two of them circled around the room. A loud thump shook the ceiling. They looked up at the same time and saw nothing. 

Nick felt something hit his ankles as he fell over, grabbing Matt’s ankles. With the two of them on the floor, both were being dragged out of the kitchen. With Nick holding onto his ankles, Matt grabbed onto the door frame to push himself off. Nick turned to see it was the same dark figure that had taken Jamie away. Nick tried to kick his way out of the dark figure’s clutches but his ankles were only clenched tighter. Matt was losing his grip on the door frame. His palms were sweaty and his fingernails could only dig into the wood of the frame for so long. His fingers slipped from the frame, sending him and Nick screaming for their lives as they were pulled out of the flat.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave any feedback and whatnot. It's always appreciated!! Thank you!! :) xx

When Matt opened up his eyes, he found himself sitting in a pew with Jamie and Nick sitting by his sides. None of them had any recollection of how they ended up there first place. One minute, they were being dragged by a dark figure out of Alex’s flat and the next they were sitting in an empty cathedral. Matt leaned back in his seat. The wood creaked as he sat back. He looked up at the ceiling, in awe of the colors that were above his head and how beautiful the paintings were. Looking straight ahead, something was quite off about this cathedral. There was not a single cross in sight, making him second guess whether or not the building was a cathedral. 

“Are we just going to sit here or are we gonna get the hell out of here?” Jamie asked out loud. 

“I don’t think using that sort of language is appropriate in a building like this.” 

The three of them turned their heads to see where that was coming from. No one else was in the cathedral. They turned to face forward until…

“Surprised with the location I picked, aren’t you?” 

They jumped in their seats. The dark figure from before stood on the alter, residing by the pulpit. He put his hood down and revealed his face. What was more surprising was the man behind the hood. His face was non-threatening, almost innocent. His warm brown were dull underneath the dim light of the cathedral. His long black hair had a streak of red and yellow on the side. His bangs fell just short of his thick eyebrows. But if there had to have been one thing about his appearance that could’ve killed, it was his smile. His smile could be interpreted different ways. One would think he’s just a friendly neighbor or one would think he’s a cold-blooded killer. There was no in-between. 

“I hope none of you mind,” said the mysterious figure. “I would’ve gotten you all back to my place but I was in a bit of a hurry and this was the closest place I could find where we could all have some privacy.” 

“Where is he?” Nick asked, half dazed. 

“I assume you’re talking about your friend, the newborn?” 

The mysterious figure took off his robe and dropped it in the middle of the alter. He wore a black t-shirt with a denim cut-off vest covered in patches. His jeans had holes in them and his black motorcycle boots had seen much better days with one boot being held together by a red bandana. 

“Newborn?” Jamie asked, confused. “Who are you and where is Alex? What did you do to him?” 

“Oh relax! The newborn is fine.” He took a cigarette from his vest pocket and lit it up. “Name’s Julian. I’m the asshole who bit your friend.” 

“So you’re the bat?” asked Nick, surprised. 

“Little bub is what your friend calls me but yes, I’m the bat that bit Alex.” 

“Okay…if Alex is fine, why are we here? What do you want from us?” Jamie asked. 

“You’re here…” Julian exhaled, breathing out a long grey stream of smoke. “You’re all here because you pose a threat to me.” 

“To you? What makes us so threatening?” asked Matt. 

“I know who you all are.” Julian sat down next to Matt, puffing away on his cigarette. “You guys are the zombie slayers.”

“Us?” Matt looked back at Jamie and Nick. Neither of them knew nothing about this. They shrugged and turned back to Julian. 

“At least that’s what my coven refers to you guys. I think you call yourselves another name, what was it? The Sleepy Six?” 

“Sexy Six,” Matt corrected him. 

“Right, right. Anyway, we know about you guys. In fact, we’ve been keeping an eye on you guys since this whole zombie madness blew up at that hospital three years ago. Of course, there wasn’t much we could do, if there were zombies hanging around London, what good would it do to us to transplant our coven when there were flesh eating zombies running around infecting other people, am I right?” 

“What’s your angle here?” 

“Our coven is dying out. We need more people. Your buddy looked like a nice fit for us. Perhaps you guys would be interested in joining us?” 

“Not in your eternity, buddy.” 

Julian chuckled. “Figured you’d say that zombie boy. Well you two, what do you say?” 

Jamie and Nick shook their heads. 

“Fair enough. Why did I even bother asking you anyway?” Julian got up and paced back and forth. “Since you guys won’t join us, I guess I’m gonna have to slide into the real reason why I brought you here.” 

Jamie gulped. 

“You guys need to stay away from Alex.” 

Matt’s eyes widened. “The fuck are you trying to say to us?” Matt got up in Julian’s face, noses nearly touching. 

“I’m saying you don’t want to mess with a newborn. He may have told you guys he won’t eat you and shit, but that’s just a load of cock. Newborns are always hungry and they can’t control themselves. So you best stay away from him or it’s gonna be a whole lotta hell to pay.” 

Matt’s blood ran ice cold. All he wanted was to punch this asshole in the face. His stupid, American, punk-rock face. Maybe if he hit him hard enough, that red and yellow streak in his hair might come right off. That was a hard maybe of course. 

“You guys better move on out now. I’ve got a coven to attend to.” 

In an instant, the three of them were thrown out of the cathedral and onto the streets. Stuck in a dog pile, they laid there dizzy and confused. Jamie got himself up and looked for Julian. He was nowhere to be seen but noticed Josh and Miles were running towards them. 

“Oh my god, what happened?” Miles asked frantically, helping Nick up. 

“Dude, what crazy force just kicked your ass?” asked Josh, giving Matt a hand. 

“You guys aren’t going to believe this,” said Jamie, brushing the dirt off himself. “But we just came head to head with the head vampire.” 

“Oh my god, there’s more vampires?” Miles groaned. 

“It’s true!” Nick protested. “We went over to Al’s flat and he wasn’t in there. Then before you know it, we’re getting dragged out of the flat by this freak of nature. Next thing you know it, he’s going on about how we should join him and newborns and how we need to stay away from Alex. After that he threw us out and well, you see where we are now.” 

“Are you sure he’s the head vampire?” asked Josh. 

“He’s got to be the head!” Jamie cried. “Why else would he bite Alex? He needs more people for his coven!” 

“More people?” 

“His coven is dying out!” Nick cut in. “Julian is biting people so that they can make this great big coven and I may or may not be jumping to conclusions here but I think this is gonna be some sort of…VAMPIRE APOCALYPSE!!” 

“Oh my god,” Josh gasped.

“Oh my god, you love my theory?” 

“Oh my god, no Nick. Oh my god, this makes sense. It makes a whole lot of sense. Miles don’t you see?” 

“Vampires are going to try to take over London?” Miles asked, half confused. 

“Not just that but the blood work! That’s the missing link!” 

“What missing link?” asked Jamie. 

“The blood work we’ve been studying. While we were waiting for you, we’ve made the conclusion that it is most definitely not rabies. Patterns didn’t match up with blood that was affected by rabies. You want to know what’s even crazier about this study?” 

“What’s that?” 

“We tried looking up the files on the people whose blood we studied and every single person, seven in total, went missing after they came in to get their blood tested.” 

“And…?” 

“Vampires. That’s my only conclusion and Miles actually agrees with me too!” 

“I mean, I kinda have to at this point...,” Miles sighed. “There really isn’t any realistic explanation to this. And we’re fucking scientists!” 

“Oh no, this is bad,” Matt muttered, his hands covering his face. 

“Matt?” Jamie walked over to him to lay a hand on his shoulder “Hey, it’s gonna be-“ 

“Don’t tell me it’s gonna be okay!” Matt snapped, slapping Jamie’s hand away. “It’s not gonna be okay at all! I saw with my own eyes what was in Julian’s soul. Do you know what I saw in there? Darkness. His heart is black and cold and there is no guarantee that Alex is going to be okay! Julian is going to brainwash 'im and turn 'im into a killing machine!” 

Matt looked around at his four friends. He didn’t know if he was really reaching to them or not. None of them would look him in the eye. No one wanted to add anything to what Matt was saying. They waited for him to continue. 

“Alex did all that he could to protect me from being a threat to others when I was a zombie and I’ll be damned if I don’t do the same for him. I’m gonna protect him from that bastard if it’s the last thing I do.” 

“But he’ll come for us if we try to intervene,” Nick pleaded. 

“I’ve died before. What’s a second go around gonna do to a sod like me?” 

Nick smiled sheepishly and nodded. Jamie nodded his head for support and so did Josh and Miles. Everyone was on Matt’s side. They had pulled through to be there for him and now he was going to return that favor for Alex. There was no other friend would rather die for than for Alex. 

“No one takes a member of our group and puts him in a coven. After all, we’re the Sexy Six, last time I checked. Not the Flirtatious Five.” 

“You know, I think that would be a good name for our group when it’s just the five of us,” Josh interrupted. “In situations like these…” 

Matt cleared his throat, giving Josh the cue to stop talking. 

“Josh, focus here, though I do agree that name suits us in a time like this. But Alex is our friend and I won’t let him make the same mistakes I made. Innocent lives will be lost if we turn a blind eye and let him feast on the blood of someone else. We’ve got to stop this coven. Who’s with me?” 

“YEAH!” 

The five of them were cheering and hugging each other in the middle of the street. The group felt a great, deep unity with Matt’s inspirational words and his readiness to step in as the motivator of the Sexy Six. For Matt, stepping in this current role gave him great pride and was touched that his friends were listening to him. 

“Alright! Let’s go get our old friend back! To Nick’s car!” 

“Matt, we left it back at Alex’s place,” said Nick quietly. 

“Actually, I see it over there,” said Jamie, pointing to the dinged up mid-size sedan parked in front of the cathedral. 

“I thought you said that vampire transported you here?” asked Miles. 

“He did transport us here! Geez Louise, is he stronger than we think he is?” 

“Probably. Now come on, let’s get the hell out of here before he comes back for us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I did base the lead vampire off of Julian Casablancas in case you're wondering, lol


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave any feedback whatsoever! I hope you guys like this chapter!! :) xx

After a late night run into Cubby’s for bulk coconut water, driving around London to try to find Alex, Nick drove his friends back to Sheffield. When they got back, the original plan was to do a stakeout for Alex as soon as he got back to his place. However, Jamie and Matt dismissed this idea, fearful that Julian might be keeping a close eye on them. Instead, they all went back over to Nick’s place to watch The Lost Boys. 

“It’s just like old times,” said Jamie, taking a swig of his beer. “Friends getting attacked by supernatural creatures and figuring out how to save them by watching campy horror flicks.” 

“Except Nick has good beer,” Matt chimed in before taking a bite out of his garlic bread. “And garlic bread!” 

“Gotta hand it to you O’Malley. Good food, good beer, and you’ve got the best vampire flick of our generation on so my hat goes off to you,” said Josh, raising his bottle to Nick. 

“Thanks Homme,” said Nick, raising his bottle up. 

“You know, there’s a couple of questions no one has bothered to answer since we’ve gotten back here,” said Jamie. 

“Really? Tell me more,” said Miles, leaning in from his recliner. 

“First, how did you guys know where to find when you found us in the middle of the street outside of that abandoned cathedral?” 

“Easy. When you guys didn’t respond to our texts, Josh and I figured something or someone had you held up so we walked across the street from the hospital and noticed Nick’s car was there. Can’t believe Julian was able to bring that with him.” 

“Well it would’ve been nice if he didn’t ding it up,” grumbled Nick. 

“Second,” Jamie continued. “Why do we have all this coconut water in the fridge? And in bulk, if I might add.” 

“Coconut water contains nearly the same amount of nutrients as blood does. It’s a substitute for Alex so that he doesn’t have to drink blood,” Miles answered. 

“Like, at all?” asked Matt. 

“At least until we can turn him back into a human,” said Josh. “Which maybe this movie can tell us how to do that…” 

“You’re relying on a Corey Feldman movie to tell us how to defeat vampires?” asked Miles, half joking. 

“You know that Kiefer Sutherland is in this too, right?” Jamie added. 

“Guys, pay attention!” Matt pleaded. “Maybe this will tell us something that we could do to prolong Alex’s thirst for blood. Or even better, a way to get him back to human without killing him.” 

There a light tap on the door. Puzzled, Nick peered through the peephole of his door to see who it was. Alex was waiting outside, checking the time on his watch. Nick mouthed to the others that Alex was outside. Everyone else looked around, not really sure of what to do. Rather than wait for a suggestion, Nick opened the door. 

“Evening Nick,” Alex greeted. 

“Alex…you’re here…” 

Nick wasn’t sure if it really was Alex. A day had gone by since he last saw him and suddenly he was dressing differently. Before, Alex had sort of a laid back, somewhat grunge vibe as far as his wardrobe was concerned. He kept things very casual and was never really lazy with how he wanted to dress. He had a leather jacket just to keep things interesting and all but that was pretty much the extent of the edginess in Alex’s clothes. Now, Alex was waiting outside, wearing a sleek, button down, black shirt underneath his black leather jacket, paired with tight black jeans and black motorcycle boots. His dark hair was slicked back with gel and he wore aviators at night. Looking him up and down, Nick wasn’t sure if it was the vampirism going to his head or if this was a certain way Julian wanted him to dress. Either way, Nick didn’t understand it. 

“Is something wrong?” asked Alex. 

“What? No, sorry,” said Nick, snapping himself out of his trance. “Yeah, no. Um…what are you doing here?” 

“Was in the neighborhood. Thought I’d drop by, that is, if you want to invite me in, ya know.” 

“Go ahead.” 

Alex stood in his place.

“It’s alright now.” 

Alex stayed still. 

Rolling his eyes, Nick groaned. “You are invited inside my house.” 

Alex smiled. “Thank you for inviting me in.” 

The rest of the lads turned their heads to see what Alex was wearing as he entered the room and took a seat. Needless to say, they were all very impressed with how stylish he looked. Miles and Matt even did a double take on how different Alex looked. Miles especially took great interest. Alex’s newfound vampirism was so attractive to him, he could barely contain himself. He couldn’t look him in the eye without getting flustered and wanting to giggle like a schoolgirl. 

“Whoa,” Miles gasped, his interest piquing. 

Alex’s face was no longer scared with the nasty burn from yesterday. It looked as good as new, hell, even better than normal. So smooth and soft. Miles would give anything to stroke that beautiful face of his. Anything…

Miles just wanted to grab that beautiful, pale face of his and kiss him hard. Yeah, just slam his body into that wall and start making out with him. Fuck the fact that everyone else would be in the room if he actually did this because everyone knew how much they liked each other, like, really really liked each other. Why couldn’t either one of them make a move? More importantly, why couldn’t Miles say anything more than “whoa”? 

“Alex, what’s with the Teddy Boy look?” Matt asked, slightly shocked. “You look like a T-Bird.” 

Alex cocked his head and shrugged. “It’s a cool look. Julian told me I should go for this. By the way, Matt, how was Julian? He’s pretty cool, isn’t he? I think he likes you guys a lot.” 

Matt opened his mouth but stopped himself from saying what he wanted to say about Julian. No, Matt didn’t like Julian and there was no way that Julian liked him, Jamie, and Nick. Julian dragged them to an empty cathedral, threatened them, and then threw them out of said place and onto the street. Matt could have said all of that but to think that Julian could swoop in as a tiny little bat and then decide to feast upon him and his friends, that was a scary thought. Better to lie for the time being, Matt thought to himself. 

“Yeah, pretty cool,” Matt lied. 

Alex smiled and turned to Miles. “Hey Miles, what are you doing on Friday at 7:30pm?” 

“Me?” Miles hesitated, fidgeting in his seat and looking around the room nervously. “Oh, nothing. I’ve got nothing planned, really. No, I’ve got nothing planned. Do you have something planned?” 

“Yeah, I got something planned. I got a date planned. You and me. Friday at 7:30pm. I’ll pick you up.” 

Miles was speechless. Everyone in the room was speechless. Alex didn’t wait for Miles to say yes. Instead, he went in the kitchen to grab something. He came back with the bulk coconut water in his hands and headed out the door. 

“Thanks for the water, chumps.” 

Alex slammed the door. Everyone was looking around wondering if the happenings that had just transpired were some sort of bizarre dream. 

“What the fuck just happened?” asked Jamie. 

“Did he literally just come here for the coconut water?” asked Josh. 

“Did Alex really just ask me out on a date?” asked Miles. 

Josh turned to a beaming Miles and smiled, raising his glass to him. The scientists clinked their beers together for the happy news. 

“I didn’t think he had it in him,” said Matt quietly. 

“Neither did I,” Josh agreed. 

“Are we gonna ignore the fact that Alex just literally came in here to not only ask Miles out on a date, finally, but to also take the coconut water we were going to give him anyway?” asked Nick. 

“I think we’re all just kind of wrapping our heads around this new, cooler Alex,” said Jamie. “I mean, not that he already wasn’t cool but like, I honestly believed that he could probably kick my ass! Did anyone else get that vibe?” 

“Oh, I totally got that vibe!” Josh agreed. 

“Guys! This is serious!” Nick said a little louder, feeling frustrated. “Alex comes in here like he owns the place and expects us to be okay with this?” 

“Maybe he really doesn’t know what happened when you guys met Julian,” Miles suggested. 

“No, I agree with Nick. Something’s up with Alex,” said Matt. “He knows we’ve met Julian. Which means Julian has told him all that went down with our little meeting. Therefore, the only reason Alex came over here is because Julian is watching us!” 

“BINGO!” Nick shouted, jumping out of his seat and throwing his bear bottle down the floor. 

The room was quiet. Matt looked at Nick, horrified at what he did to his drink. Jamie, Josh, and Miles looked at him bug-eyed, a mixture of different emotions going through their heads. Nick looked down at the broken glass that was in front of his feet. He looked back up and his face went blank. Realizing what he did, he quietly went into the kitchen to grab a broom and a dustpan to clean up the mess he made. 

“Can we go back to the fact that I have a date on Friday night?” Miles asked, looking around at his friends. “Guys, this actually happened. I’m kinda excited but I’m also freaking out.” 

“Because Alex’s a vampire?” asked Jamie. 

“Well, that, but also like what if goes horribly wrong? What if things get awkward around us? My god, what if he realizes that he’s not as interested in me as he thought he was?” 

“Miles, the worst thing that could probably happen on your date is he bites you and you turn into a vampire. My advice is just be yourself and don’t die.” 

“Thanks Jamie. That helps,” Miles said sarcastically. “Josh, Matt, any advice?” 

“Don’t die,” Josh and Matt said together, watching the movie. 

“You guys are no help,” Miles grumbled. 

“Miles, you’re going out on a date with a vampire. Dealing with one vampire is bad enough,” said Josh. 

“Yeah, you couldn’t have gone out with him when he was, I don’t know, human?” Matt asked. 

Miles ignored him. 

“Guys, we need to be happy for Miles!” Nick chimed in, sweeping up the broken glass. “I think it’s great these two will finally be together after all this time and we should be more supportive!” 

“Thank you Nick!” Miles smiled. 

“But for real though, if he tries to kiss you, just rub a bunch of garlic all over yourself so he’ll keep his hands off you.” 

“Not helping either.” 

The next day, Jamie, Matt, and Nick were back at Devil’s Macarena and things were unusually slow for business. Thursdays were normally good days for them. With Nick at the cash register looking out for customers, Jamie and Matt went in the back to see if they could find anything on how to turn vampires back into humans, other than what they had found out in watching The Lost Boys from last night. 

“Half-vampire doesn’t even make sense,” grumbled Nick. “You get bitten by a vampire and you become one. There can’t be an in between.” 

“That’s not what that movie told us last night!” Jamie called out from the back. 

“Yeah, well, the movie also made us believe that Kiefer Sutherland is believable as a teenager too.” 

“Yeah, but 24 is still a damn good show.” 

Jamie and Matt came back with a small box of books and comics on vampires. The three of them scoured through the box, picking up any sort of reading material and scanning through whatever seemed worthwhile of mentioning. 

“Find anything worthwhile?” Jamie asked. 

“Hmm…it says in this book on ancient vampire folklore,” said Matt, pointing out a passage he found to Jamie and Nick, “there are number of different ways to get rid of vampires. Now the majority of them are useless for us with Alex, because we don’t want to kill him. But it says that the Balkans exorcised those who were suspected of being vampires. It’s a thought, but I just figured I’d point it out.” 

“Well, it’s a good thought,” said Nick. “But we don’t know any priests in town and I’m pretty sure we can’t just wing it performing an exorcist by ourselves.” 

“If we did, we might end up summoning more demons than we can handle,” Jamie added. 

“There’s gotta be another way around this. Why can’t we just kill Julian? He’s the head vampire in all of this,” said Nick. 

“Dude, have you not seen Julian? He’s like the kind of guy that would probably wear studded leather gloves to a boxing match.” 

Nick frowned. 

“That’s what he wants us to do. Immediately go after him,” said Matt. “We need to do something more than that I think.” 

“What do you suppose that might be?” asked Jamie. 

“We have to protect Sheffield from the rest of these vampires.” 

Josh and Miles came bursting through the door with Josh holding up a copy of today’s paper. 

“Guys! Guys! It’s happening!” Josh cried frantically. 

“Calm down Josh,” Jamie shushed. “What’s happening?” 

"The vampires…they’re taking over!” 

“What are you talking about?”

Josh slapped down the paper on the counter and pointed to the big headline. The others looked down. The report read that two bodies were found in Sheffield last night, not too far away from the pub, The Fire and The Thud. These victims, two twenty-something females, were found very early in the morning, appearing to have lost a lot of blood and with holes in their necks. 

“Oh my god,” Nick gasped. “Oh my god, we were just there this week.” 

“That’s not all though,” said Miles. “This morning we were able to get the files on the seven that went missing from our hospital. I found something very interesting.”   
Miles slapped down a medical record on the counter over today’s headline. Jamie, Matt, and Nick read over the medical history and then when they saw who it was, they gasped. 

“No!” the three of them said in unison. 

“That’s right,” Miles nodded. “Julian Casablancas. Long before this new wave of vampires began to grow, there were already a group of vampires that roamed the streets of New York. It was Julian and four others. Julian came from a long line vampires in his family. When the family was dying out, he took it upon himself to become a vampire, to keep the coven alive. After the last in his family died, he turned to his friends to join him, starting a new coven. 

“This coven was once a peaceful coven, causing no harm to humans and only feasting on the blood of animals. But then Julian fell in love with someone and she wanted to be a part of his world in every way. He couldn’t stop himself from drinking her blood. He drained her out and was never the same after her death. He had to flee New York to avoid any sort of suspicions. He and his coven decided to make a new home in London.” 

Jamie, Nick, and Matt remembered that Julian told them he was keeping a careful eye on them during this time. That it was dangerous for him to transplant a coven and be around when the zombie epidemic occurred. So they figured when he moved to London, it had to have been when the zombie epidemic was dying out at the time. 

“But Julian grew mad with power,” Miles continued. “The livestock was infected and the only things they could feast on were the corpses of zombies once were. The tainted blood was making everyone sick. Then they had to resort to drinking coconut water. His coven tried to tell him that they should go back but what good would it have done if Julian was a wanted man? He had no other place to go. He didn’t want to leave. But then he thought, what good is a coven that won’t listen to me? 

“One by one, he killed the rest of his coven. He drained everyone out of their blood, distilled it, and was able to survive in hiding for the next three years. That is until now… Julian came to St. George’s to get his blood looked at. He said he suspected that he wasn’t feeling well. Josh and I couldn’t find anything wrong with his blood. That was probably because the blood was so irregular that neither of us could figure out what to do with it. We sent it over to some of my associates back in California and even they couldn’t decipher. 

“When you guys mentioned his name last night, Josh and I had to wonder if it was the exact same Julian as the one that came in a few months ago. Sure enough it was. Then we had to call in a couple of people from New York to see if they could give us any more information on him and that’s how we discovered this whole back story on him, his family, and his coven. I thought it was purely coincidental that all these people that came in to get their blood looked at disappeared. But then after reading the files this morning, every single person had the exact same make up for blood work as Julian did. Even crazier, they all came in complaining that they were bitten by a small brown bat.” 

“Oh my god,” gasped Matt. 

“Now is the really spooky part in this: every single person that had this all came from Sheffield. And this morning, two people are killed in Sheffield. What do you suppose that tells us?”

“He’s not just remaking his coven,” said Jamie. “Julian is building a full-blown city of vampires here in Sheffield! And anyone that doesn’t want to be a part of it is gonna get killed!” 

“Exactly,” Miles nodded. 

“Oh no, we can’t be vampires!” cried Nick. “I already hate being in my 20’s! You and Josh can go ahead and be vampires. I’m sure it’ll be good for your guys’ age!” 

“I’m the same age as you, you fucking moron!” Miles growled. 

“Pssh, I don’t miss my 20’s at all,” Josh smirked. “Being in your 40’s is where it’s at.”

“Who gives a flying fuck about how old we are when we’ve got vampires trying to take over our city!” Matt shouted. 

“Guys, Matt’s right,” Jamie said. “We gotta protect Sheffield from turning into vampires before Julian tries to kill us!” 

“How do you suppose we’re gonna go about it?” asked Miles. “Gobbling up all we know about vampires?” 

“Exactly! Everyone, grab a book from this box and start reading! The Sexy Six are gonna save Sheffield from the vampires!” 

“It’s the Flirtatious Five, you nimwit!” said Josh. 

“We’re still the Sexy Six even without Alex!” Matt argued. “Now grab a book and shut up!”


	7. Chapter 7

Night time rolled around when the Devil’s Macarena closed up. There were only a few people that had come into the store all day. Jamie and Matt wondered if this was because people knew about the vampires. Regardless, business was not doing well. The five friends all got in Nick’s car and drove around looking for a store to get some materials. They ended up stopping at a hardware store in the town over to gather their vampire hunting supplies. 

“Hey, is anyone else concerned that our store has been basically a ghost town this week?” Jamie asked, looking at the different sizes of plywood. “I mean, it’s not like I’ve got bills to pay or anything but since we’ve found out about vampires this week, it’s like our store’s been cursed, ya know?” 

“I wouldn’t freak out about it too much, mate,” Nick mumbled, checking out the different shapes of wood. “Once we get rid of these vampires, things will go back to normal. How much wood do you think we should get? I think we should each get like two stakes per person. What kind of wood does it have to be or does it really matter?” 

“I think oak might be our best bet. At least, that’s what this Polish folktale that I read said was the best type of wood,” Matt answered. “Or maybe hawthorn? That’s what Serbian legends say. I’m sure either one will do.” 

“Yeah, I’m gonna get one of each then.” 

Nick grabbed a handful of 2 x 4 boards and carried them in both of his arms. 

“Guys! I think we’re good!” Nick called out. 

As soon as they made their purchase, Nick asked the store clerk if it was possible for him to cut the pieces of wood into smaller pieces. When he explained that this was for slaying vampires, the store clerk just laughed as he agreed to cut down on the pieces. When they left the store, he was still laughing. Nick was upset. 

“Just be glad it ain’t happening in your damn town,” Nick grumbled, slamming the door shut. 

They drove to a sporting goods store just ten minutes down the street, acquiring a collection of cross bows and arrows to slay the vampires with. Afterwards, it was a trip to the grocery store in which they bought tons of garlic. The cashier didn’t say anything when she rang up their purchases, however, they could tell what she was thinking. Their final stop was a religious store, which they ended up buying twelve bottles of holy water and a handful of crosses. Matt picked up a small bible just before they left the store, for safe measures. 

When they got back to Sheffield, the five of them went back to Nick’s place to set up all their newly acquired gear to defeat the vampires. Josh brought over some vests and straps everyone could use to hold their weapons. Nick cooked chicken carbenera for everyone while they watched Francis Ford Coppola’s version of Dracula. 

“What do you guys think I should wear for me date tomorrow?” Miles asked. 

Jamie, Josh, and Matt looked around, waiting for the other to say something. They kept twisting their heads from left to right, leaving Miles waiting for someone to answer him. 

“I think,” said Josh, “you should wear that animal print shirt you wore when we were awarded that Nobel Prize. I think Alex might like that on you.” 

“Oh please.” Miles blushed. “I felt silly wearing that. Perhaps it was a bit too much for such a prestigious award ceremony.” 

“But I think it would be great to wear on a date. It’ll show the fun side of Miles that we don’t get to see that often.” 

“Ya think?” Miles asked, hopeful. 

Josh smiled. “I know so.” 

“Okay, as cute as that sounds, Miles also needs to be aware of the fact that there are vampires running amok biting other people,” Nick cut in, bringing out dishes for everyone.   
“Oh, and did I mention that Alex is a vampire too?” 

“Pretty sure I can’t forget that,” Miles said quietly. 

“Yeah, what’s the game plan on that?” asked Matt. “Should we just have Miles put on a bunch of garlic before he walks out tomorrow night so that Alex doesn’t try to kiss him?” 

“Matt!” 

“Of maybe just keep a bottle of holy water on hand, ya know?” Jamie suggested. 

“Both of you, please! Here I am feeling all these different emotions about my date and you guys are bringing me down with all your worries! You know, maybe I should just tell him I can’t go.” 

“Miles, that’s not what we meant at all.” 

“Oh I know very well what you mean. You guys don’t want me to be happy. It’s okay, I’ll just wait till all of Sheffield has turned into vampires and then when I’m the last human standing, Alex will have no choice but to turn me into a vampire and by then, I’m sure I’ll be like 80 when that happens.” 

“Miles, please listen to us,” Josh pleaded. “We want you to be safe. We want you to be careful with him. This isn’t us attacking you in any way shape or form.” 

“We don’t know how much control Julian has over him,” Matt added. “I mean, we obviously want you to be happy. We’ve been waiting for the two of you to get together for so long. Ultimately, you’re the one who has to decide what best for you.” 

“We just don’t want anything bad to happen to you, that’s all,” said Jamie. 

“I hope you understand,” Nick concluded. 

Miles bit his lip and sighed. Stubborn as he was, it was these guys who could really get through to him like no other. Of course he wanted to go out with Alex. He’d been dreaming of the day for years now. From what he would wear to the meal they’d share, all the way down to the song they would listen to on the drive back to his house. Aside from all those details, Miles couldn’t wait to finally kiss him. 

It had almost happened about three years ago. After they had cured Matt from his zombie disease and everything. The Sexy Six had all gone out to a pub and had too much to drink that night. Miles offered to let Alex crash at his place, but then it turned into everyone crashing at his place. It was right before they went to bed. Alex was leaning in very close to Miles, their noses touching. Miles was trembling, his eyes closed. Just as he puckered his lips up, Alex nearly fell sideways on the floor. Miles had to catch him, dragging him to the couch so that he’d sleep. After that, nothing more had happened between them. 

But that didn’t mean he stopped thinking about Alex. All the things he would’ve liked to have done to him that night. Actually, he thought about a lot of things he wanted to do to Alex in general. Not that he would share that with his friends. With Alex’s new vampirism, his mindset got a lot kinkier. Biting, spanking, you name it. Seeing Alex as this tough, bad-ass made Miles imagine that perhaps being a vampire would make one more adventurous, particularly in the bedroom. Miles wasn’t even paying attention to the others that kept calling for him. 

“I said are you listening?” Josh asked. 

Miles’ body twitched, snapping out of his dirty daydream. “What? Oh yeah, I understand.” 

“Good, I’m glad. I know other than what we’ve told you, the date will be just great!” 

“Yeah, it will.” 

Everyone else continued watching the movie. Miles, on the other hand, was daydreaming about other things. He thought a lot about what vampire Alex was going to wear tomorrow night. He hoped he would wear all black like he did last night. Or maybe he would have his hair slicked back, sunglasses on, and wear a plain white tee with jeans and a leather jacket, a la James Dean. Miles didn’t care what he’d wear to the date. He just wanted to see him. 

“Are you thinking about him again?” Matt asked, lightly nudging Miles’ arm. 

“No!” Miles voice squeaked. 

“Don’t worry mate,” said Nick. “We know he’s dreamy.” 

After the movie was over, Nick pulled out his spiral and took down some notes and things he’d observed from the last two vampire films he had watched. He had about a page filled up with small details, everything from the basic knowledge on vampires to the peculiar findings from these films. 

“Alright guys, I have my notes ready,” said Nick. 

“Not this again,” groaned Jamie. 

“Oh come on! It’s a serious list this time! Anyway, as I was saying, we’re all aware of our basic knowledge of vampires with the garlic, the holy water and whatnot, correct?” 

“Agreed,” everyone nodded. 

“We also know not to trust Keifer Sutherland as a teenage vampire either.” 

“Oh my god,” groaned Jamie, smacking his face. 

“You can’t steal holy water from a church. I mean you can, but it's frowned upon.” 

“Please stop.” 

“We’re basically going to be a better version of the Coreys with better clothes, humor, and all around better weapons. Oh, and I think we should get a dog.” 

“Are you done?” 

“Yeah, that’s pretty much it. I mean, I’ve got more listed on here but I think you look angry at me.” 

Jamie scowled. 

“I think a dog would be lovely,” said Matt. “You know, that movie had a dog as a protector to Corey Haim and it seemed to work well for him.” 

“But a dog could backfire on us,” said Miles. “It was protecting the head vampire from the daylight in that same movie. So no dogs.” 

“I think the real question here,” said Josh, “is how will we get all these vampires to come to us? Should we be looking out for them? Where do they hang out? Are they all in London or are they in Sheffield? Do they split time between the two places?” 

“If it’s here in Sheffield they’re coming after, then they’ve got to be here,” said Miles. “I mean, it’s a long drive from here to London. That wouldn’t make sense.” 

“That’s what they want you to think,” said Jamie. “You see, Julian said something about meeting his coven in London and I think that’s where they sleep.” 

“But then how do they get here so fast?” asked Josh. 

“Um, duh they fly!” Nick retorted. 

“Like, for real flying or like turn into bats flying?” 

“I think they for real fly but like Julian is the only one who can do both?” 

“Just like in The Lost Boys?” 

“Exactly!” 

“So, what, now Alex can fly?” asked Jamie. “Now that’s something I want to tape and send to Ripley’s Believe It or Not!” 

“Back to the game plan people!” Matt snapped. “Okay, so Miles has his date tomorrow with Alex. Is he picking you up at your place?” 

“Correct,” answered Miles. 

“Great, so we’ll just all go to your place before the date and follow you to wherever he takes you and-“ 

“Now hold on a minute! You guys can’t just spy on our date, that’s totally not cool!” 

“We’re not gonna spy on you,” said Josh. “We’ll keep our distance and watch out for your safety.” 

“That’s totally spying on me!” Miles exclaimed. 

“When you put it that way, you make it sound like it’s a bad thing…” 

“Fine, we won’t go to your house beforehand,” Matt interrupted. “But Josh, perhaps you should stay with Miles at his place so that Alex doesn’t try to attack him or something. Miles, is that cool?” 

Miles sighed. “I guess so,” Miles said reluctantly. 

“Great! Then that’s settled!” 

“But what if he tries to take me to meet his new coven?” asked Miles. 

“We’ll follow you guys down,” replied Nick. 

“What he tries to kiss me?” 

“Uh…you want him to kiss you, right?” 

“Yeah…” 

“Then as long as he doesn’t try to bite you, I see no harm being done.” 

“What if he makes me drink blood from like some dead vampires and shit?” 

“Run. Run as fast as you can and call us. We’ll come get you and keep you safe.” 

Miles nodded. 

“I think as long as we stick to the plan, keep all our stuff armed and ready, this should go off without a hitch,” said Josh. 

“And if the plan doesn’t go as we hoped?” asked Jamie. 

“Well, then we’ll just have to do what we know best: think on our feet and hope that we can just bullshit our way out of this mess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any feedback is appreciated!! thank you!! :) xx


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo-hoo!! Milex date!! Aw yeah!! Please feel free to leave feedback which is greatly appreciated! Thank you for reading!! :) xx

“I’m so nervous.” 

Josh and Miles were sitting side by side on the couch at Miles’ place as they waited for Alex to come and pick him up. Miles tugged on the cuffs of his grey cheetah print shirt. He had changed three times previously before going back to wearing that shirt, suggested by Josh. While it probably wasn’t the best shirt to wear for a prestigious award ceremony, it certainly was a right call on Josh’s part for Miles to wear it tonight. Smoothing out his black slacks, Miles looked down at this shoes. He checked them out to see if there were any scuff marks on the sides of his shoes and found none. He scanned his cuffs again, noticing one button was not fastened in all the way. He tried to fix, fumbling his two fingers to get through the hole of the shirt. 

“I’m so nervous, Josh.” 

“There’s nothing to be nervous.” 

Miles scoffed. “Oh please, there’s plenty to be nervous about. First, I’m going on a date with the dreamiest boy there is. Second, he just happens to be a vampire. Third, well, there’s the looming thought that we could all get killed by vampires tonight!” 

Jamie, Nick, and Matt were en route to London, last time Josh had checked. Miles had gotten a text earlier from Alex about going out to dinner in London. After Miles agreed, Josh texted the others about where Miles and Alex were going to be. So the three of them closed up shop early for the third night in a row and headed out to London. 

“And there were three people killed last night too, ya know? Just a street away from the Devil’s Macarena! Josh, maybe this whole spying on me isn’t such a good idea.” 

“What? Are you saying that we’re gonna screw this up?” 

“Josh, that’s not what I’m saying at all! I’m just worried is all.” 

Josh rubbed his back and smiled weakly. 

“It’s gonna be okay, Miles.” 

He hoped it was going to be okay. Matt had called to let him know that he was heading up to London after closing the shop up early again. Jamie did say something about whether or not the shop had been cursed since the sightings of vampires were first brought up. But that had to have been some mumbo jumbo, right? Neither Josh nor Miles knew just how powerful these vampires are or the great damage they could do. Besides, they got lucky that time three years ago with the zombies. It was much easier for them to deal with because they couldn’t move as fast. But these vampires weren’t as easy for them to distinguish. 

Miles checked his watch. It was 7:30pm, on the dot. He folded his hands and had them in between his thighs. He took some deep breaths, telling himself to relax. The doorbell rang and Miles jumped from his seat. 

“Relax, he’s right on time,” said Josh, getting up to get the door for Miles. 

Josh opened the door. Alex leaned against the side, a smirk on his face and a cigarette between his lips. His dark hair was gelled back into a pompadour and he wore aviators, despite the sun having set just an hour ago. His shirt was an interesting choice, a black button down with roses embroidered underneath the collar, giving it a cowboy feel. On 

Alex, it looked nothing but good on him. He left his shirt untucked, with a denim jacket over it and wore dark jeans and boots. Miles got up from his seat and his jaw dropped. 

Alex looked more perfect than he could have imagined. He was grinning widely, excited to finally see him. 

“Hi,” said Alex, sultry. 

“Hi,” Miles squeaked out, sounding a little too enthused. 

“I have something for you.”

Alex pulled from behind his back a blue helmet. Miles hesitantly took the helmet and put it on his head. Luckily Miles didn’t have to worry about helmet hair with his closely shaved head. 

“Alex, I didn’t know you could ride a motorcycle,” said Josh, surprised. “When did this happen?” 

“Yesterday,” Alex answered. 

Josh was puzzled. When he saw Alex’s new bike, he gasped. The bike, a Yamaha XS650, was a thing of beauty. The silver bike looked like something out of a Steve McQueen film. Josh was envious. He wondered if all new vampires were given a bike after joining the coven. 

“We should get going, Mi,” Alex purred, stroking Miles’ face. “I’ve got a reservation for us at this fancy little place I found. It’s called Mordecai's. I think you’re gonna love it.” 

Miles could not stop smiling. He was so love struck by Alex’s charm. He looked over at Josh and could see him rolling his eyes at the two being cute. He then gestured his eyes watching Alex as he got on his bike. Miles wrinkled his nose and hopped behind, securing his helmet tightly. 

As Alex revved up the engine, Miles looked back at Josh who was standing there with a worried look on his face. Alex turned his head to see what Miles was staring at. When Josh noticed Alex, he had a fake smile on his face, waving at the two of them. As he watched them speed off, he noticed that he couldn’t see them anymore. Peculiar, Josh thought. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He checked to see who it was. Matt texted to let him know they were on their way. After he quickly texted back, Josh hopped on his bike and followed Alex. 

Miles had his arms wrapped around Alex’s waist tight. His eyes were shut as Alex sped on his bike into the city. At the speed he was going, it was a wonder that they didn’t get pulled over. Couldn’t anyone see this mad man blaze through the busy streets of London on his motorcycle? Miles pressed his head on Alex’s back. Feeling the warmth of his body made Miles feel so safe. But he wasn’t supposed to feel safe. He was supposed to feel uneasy, unsafe being with Alex. There was a possibility that Julian’s coven was following them, watching them. Miles didn’t care. His head was so wrapped up in this fantasy and all his fears left him. 

They came to a halt. Miles took his helmet off and looked around. Alex parked the bike in an alley, far away from everyone. Alex grabbed Miles’ hand and led him out of the alley. They took a right and were right at the restaurant. When they went in, Alex was still leading, passing through the waiters until they found an empty table over in the corner, next to a window. A petite blonde waitress came over to their table a minute later carrying a pitcher of water and wearing an overenthusiastic grin on her face. 

“Can I get you gentlemen anything to drink?” she asked in a perky voice. 

“A bottle of your finest Merlot please,” said Alex. 

“Of course!” 

Miles watched the waitress walk away briskly as she went to grab the bottle. He turned back to Alex who had taken his sunglasses off. Something was different about his eyes. They looked noticeably lighter. Maybe it’s something that happens when you turn into a vampire, Miles thought. Alex’s bright brown eyes were now a golden color underneath the light. When the waitress came back with the wine, he blinked again and suddenly his eyes were back to being brown. 

“Our finest Merlot sir,” she said, smiling widely at the two. “Do you need more time or?” 

“Thank you miss, I believe we’re ready,” said Alex. “I’ll have the roast duck.” 

Still smiling broadly, she asked Miles, “And for you sir?”

“I’ll have the leg of lamb, please.” 

“Excellent choice! Thank you gentlemen!” 

Miles watched her go back into the kitchen while looking out for where Josh and the others could be. Maybe they were sitting somewhere he couldn’t see. Maybe they couldn’t find the restaurant. Alex did drive really fast to get there. I mean, how was anyone able to see where he was going then?

“They’re not here,” Alex said quietly. 

Miles jumped in his seat. 

“It’s okay, Mi. I know they just want what’s best for you. But you don’t have to be so worried about your safety.” 

Miles cocked his head to the side. “Whatever do you mean?” 

“Josh tried to follow us to the restaurant as well as Jamie, Matt, and Nick. I’m not stupid, you know. I know what’s going on.” 

“You do?” 

“Yes, I do. To be honest, I think they’re best leaving while they can. Hell, me being with you is putting me at so much risk.” 

Miles frowned, pushing his chair out. “If you want me to leave, then just say so. I can get a cab on my way out.”

“No!” Alex grabbed Miles’ hand, looking up at him lovingly. “Don’t leave, please. I’ve been wanting to take you out for so long.” 

Miles sat himself back down. 

“Miles, do you know how long I’ve wanted to ask you out?” Alex asked. 

“How long?” Miles asked. 

“I think it started when I first met you in California four years ago. It was a hot summer night, mid-July. You were hanging outside the Rolling Stones show and I had run out of cigarettes. You offered me one and then we got to talking about Sticky Fingers. Of course, there was more to you than just our shared taste in music. It was our love of poetry, our curiosity, and most importantly, our passion for life itself.”

Miles beamed. He remembered that hot summer night too. He and Josh went to go see a secret show put on by the Rolling Stones, performing Let It Bleed in all its entirety. Josh was trying to find a way to get backstage to meet the band while Miles hung out to catch a cigarette break. He met this beautiful man with long locks of brown hair that fell in his rich beautiful brown eyes. He wore a black tank top that showed off his toned arms and jeans. Miles thought this guy was the epitome of the perfect man and the moment he opened his mouth, Miles’ perfect boy had truly come to life. They didn’t get to meet the Stones but meeting Alex was more than memorable for him that night. 

“Of course, after that I didn’t see you for a year,” Alex sighed. “But when I did see you, when I came into St. George's with Matt as a zombie, it took me back to the night I met you and how gorgeous you were.” 

Miles covered his face behind his hands, hiding his giggle. 

“I’m serious, Mi. You being here in London has been one of the best things to happen to me. Well, along with having this strange group of horror fanatics that just happen to deal with the supernatural.” 

“Sexy Six,” said Miles. 

“Hmm?” 

“The Sexy Six. You’re part of the Sexy Six. I didn’t make the name up. Matt did. It’s stupid I know.” 

Alex laughed. “I don’t think it’s stupid at all! It’s funny. I mean, I can see Matt coming up with that name too. I’m part of it too? Even with the whole vampire thing?” 

“Of course.” 

The waitress brought out their meals. The conversation flowed much more smoothly as the night went on. They talked about everything from their childhood to work and everything in between. The subject of vampires was not brought up during the course of dinner and both parties seemed to be okay with it. It was a great chance for them to forget about the looming doom that Julian’s coven could bring. By the end of the night Miles and Alex were holding hands at the table, having drunk all of the Merlot. They stayed well past closing time and had to be kicked out. They sped down the streets of London, back to Miles’ place. 

Alex walked Miles up to his front porch. With his helmet tucked underneath his arm, Miles held onto Alex’s hand. He looked up at the sky and could see all the stars so clearly. The moon was at its fullest and shone so bright in the London night sky. Miles looked at Alex’s face and how it reflected in the moonlight. Alex’s skin radiated from the moon, casting light on just how pale he was. His eyes were brown again and his lips curled up into a half smile. 

“I had a great time tonight,” Alex said quietly. 

“Me too,” Miles said shyly. 

Alex had Miles backed up along the railing of his front porch. He set the helmet Miles was holding aside and interlaced his fingers with Miles’. Their noses were pressed against each other, their lips just millimeters away. Miles had his eyes closed, anticipating for what was to come. Their foreheads pressed together, Alex brought his hands brought his hands up Miles’ sides and held him in his arms. Miles tilted his head back, sticking out his neck. 

“I’ll let you do it,” Miles whispered. 

Alex’s eyes widened. “What?” 

“I know you want to. So what are you waiting for?” 

The hairs on the back of Alex’s neck stood up. He looked at Miles’ neck and his mouth watered. He could hear the blood pumping through the veins louder and louder, the closer his lips got. The little voice in his head was telling him to do it now, bite him while he’s still fresh. They were practically screaming at him as he opened his mouth, ready to bite. Miles was breathing faster and faster, his heart racing out of his chest. This was it, Miles thought. He knew the others would be so disappointed but this was…  
Alex pressed his lips tenderly on Miles’ neck and kissed it. Miles opened his eyes and brought his head back straight forward. Alex was still holding onto him, his eyes a blackish-brown and his body trembling. 

“Al..,” said Miles. “You could’ve done it.” 

“At what cost?” Alex asked, his voice cracking. “A lifetime of living like a monster? Miles, look at me. Look at me!” 

Miles looked at him. Alex let him go and turned away. 

“Miles, I hate what I’ve become. I can’t go out in the sun, I’m being driven away by all my friends, and the worst of it all, is that Julian wanted me to kill you. He wanted me to turn you into a vampire so that his coven could grow.” 

Miles didn’t say anything. He knew about Julian’s coven growing and all but everything else Alex had said about being a monster, Miles couldn’t find the words to say. He knew Alex was hurting. He had seen this with Matt before three years prior. But he knew how stupid it was of him to sacrifice himself as a meal for Alex, even if it was at the expense of fulfilling Julian’s wishes. 

“Miles…” Alex turned around and put his head on Miles’ shoulder, hugging him. “I’m a monster.” 

“Alex, please,” Miles pressed his finger on Alex’s lips, shushing him. “You’re not a monster. I was stupid to offer myself up like that. I just figured…perhaps that’s what you wanted most. You and I to live tragically like monsters. I’m the one who should feel stupid, being attracted to you as a vampire and wanting to be like you.” 

“Perhaps we can both be stupid together,” Alex wiped his eyes. “But not as monsters. It’s a life I wouldn’t wish upon anyone. You don’t want to end up like me. Even if it did mean living together forever, happily ever after.” 

“Forever is a long time. And I very much would rather grow old with you.” 

“As would I.” 

Miles smiled and cupped Alex’s face. Miles was seeing Alex much more clearly for the first time since he became a vampire. Miles was no longer attracted to this persona that Alex vampire had been putting on. Instead, he was seeing his true colors bleeding out. It was the Alex that Miles first fell in love with, the one they had been talking about over dinner all night. This was the real Alex and no vampire was going to change that. 

“Kiss me,” Miles whispered. 

“What if I hurt you?” Alex asked. 

“You won’t.” 

Miles closed his eyes. Alex wrapped his arm around Miles’ waist and the other was holding onto the small of his back. Vampire or not, Miles felt totally comfortable with Alex. He knew he wouldn’t hurt him. Before Miles could feel how soft and tender Alex’s lips were, a branch had broken off and fell into the yard, followed by loud groaning. They quickly ran over to see what the ruckus was. What they had found was Josh and Matt hiding in their bushes with the tops of their heads peeking out and nervously smiling. Nick and Jamie were next to them, rolling on the ground and groaning in pain, a broken tree branch on top of them. 

“So...” said Matt, laughing nervously. “Did you guys kiss?”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WILL MILES AND ALEX FINALLY KISS?????? I DUNNO FIND OUT IN THIS ALL NEW CHAPTER!!!! :D xx

“Whose bright idea was it to go spy on us from that tree branch?” Miles asked, bringing out his first aid kit to the living room. “I mean, a tree? Really?” 

“Okay, don’t laugh but..,” Nick started, laying on his stomach on the couch. “I thought I saw a bat.” 

“You thought!” Jamie snorted, getting his back looked over by Alex. “Nick, the whole idea of us being in that tree was so that we could attack at the right moment! Instead you couldn’t sit still so we both came tumbling down off that branch, which by the way, was most definitely not stable for the two of us to be on!” 

Jamie winced when Alex touched his bare back. There was a giant bruise the size of a brick. No scratches or cuts were there, Alex noticed. He looked over at Nick, who was being tended to by Miles. He removed his shirt so that Miles could have a closer look. Big bruises on his back as well. They were quite fortunate not to have been hurt too terribly.   
Meanwhile, Josh and Matt sat around on the floor, drinking their ales. 

“And you two,” Alex turned to Josh and Matt when he was finished tending to Jamie. “What the bloody hell were you doing hiding in the bushes?” 

Josh looked at Matt to give him an answer. Matt nodded and said, “We were hoping you two were gonna finally kiss.” 

Alex turned his head sideways, scratching the back of his head. He glanced over at Miles, who was smiling shyly at him. 

“But things got all mushy and it never happened and now,” Josh sighed, taking a swig from his ale. “I’m just disappointed like the rest of us. Speaking of disappointment, where did you guys go? I tried to follow you but you were nowhere to be seen. It’s like you have these invisibility powers or something.” 

“The bike does, yes,” Alex replied. “Julian gave it to me yesterday and it’s efficient for me to get around to places fast. How else do you think I’ve been able to get to Sheffield from London so quickly?” 

“I thought you were able to fly like Julian?” asked Miles. 

“Only the head vampires can do that. He has vampire blood by birth. The rest of coven has vampire blood by bite. I possess certain powers, as does the rest of the coven, but Julian has all the power in him. He gave everyone else in the coven a bike to travel about.” 

The group gathered around Alex to listen in on what he had to say about the coven and Julian’s plans. 

“I’m sure Josh and Miles have told you all about Julian’s humble beginnings and how his new coven had come about?” Alex asked, looking around at everyone else. 

Everyone looked around at each other and said yes. 

“Guys, this isn’t just someone we can just bullshit our way into defeating. Julian is aware of how powerful he is. He takes hold of you once he has you in his place and will try to get you to do what he wants you to do. Luckily I was able to get out of his coven as soon as I could.” 

"You did?” asked Jamie. 

Alex paused. “He wanted me to kill all of you. One by one. After you refused to join him, he told me in confidence that you were best off dead. Julian wanted Miles to be my first kill.” He turned away from the others to hide his somber face. “But I couldn’t bring myself to do it. I can’t let the ones I love suffer the same way I am. So I’ve left them. I’m sure they’ll know when I don’t come back for the meeting. Which means they can kill me. It’s fine. I’d rather die protecting my friends than live in eternity without them.” 

“No one is dying on my watch,” Matt mumbled, shaking his head. “You guys did everything you could to bring me back to life and now we’re doing the same for Al.” He put his hand on Alex’s shoulder. “We’re gonna turn you back to normal and no one’s gonna be dead. We’ve done this before and we’ll do it again.” 

Alex smiled. “Thank you.” 

“We gotta go after Julian,” said Jamie. “He’s our main man we want. Once he’s dead, we can get Alex back to normal.” 

“But how?” asked Nick. 

“Easy,” said Alex. “A legend has it that if you are bitten by a vampire and that vampire is killed, you have to find the spot in which the vampire is killed, bless it with holy water and cut themselves so that the blood will puddle over the spot. If it’s done correctly, that person will remain a vampire until the morning after the full moon.” 

“But it’s a full moon tonight!” Miles realized. 

“So it looks like we’re going on a vampire hunt,” said Jamie. “Do we have everything we need?” 

“It’s all in me car,” Nick grinned. 

“You’re not gonna get through to Julian as easy,” said Alex. “His coven…they’re powerful. You’re gonna have to get through them before you get to him.” 

“Well, we’ll just go to where his coven meets and then just bust some asses then,” said Josh. 

“That’s the thing though,” Alex continued. “His coven doesn’t have a place where they meet. Sure, we hung around London, but that was just a general meeting place. If anything, he’ll be back in Sheffield where everyone’s been killed.” 

“But do you know where in Sheffield?” asked Miles. 

“I don’t know. All I know is that he’s sending out everyone in his coven to kill at least one civilian tonight and we’re all due to meet back at the stroke of midnight.” 

“Midnight? Well that’s in three hours!” cried Matt. “There’s no way we’ll all be able to make it back to Sheffield before midnight! Lives will surely be lost then.” 

“Not exactly. Remember how I said that I have certain vampire powers?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Well, one thing that Julian passed onto me as a vampire is the ability to teleport. It’s another reason why I’m able to ride my bike so fast. Invisibility from the bike and teleportation from myself. I’m the only vampire in his coven that seems to possess that certain power. The others don’t have it.” 

“So what you’re saying is, you can teleport yourself to any place with your vampire powers using your bike?” Nick asked, his interest piqued. 

“More or so,” Alex responded quietly. 

“Can you do that with my car?” 

“I don’t see why not. Not that I’ve tried it…” 

“Great! We’ll load everything up once we’re done and ARGH!” 

Nick tried to get up from the couch but felt pain on his back when he tried to stretch himself out. Hunched over, he held onto his back like an old man. 

“Are you gonna be okay?” asked Matt. 

“I’m fine,” Nick lied. “I just need to-ouch…” 

“Do you want something for it?” asked Miles. 

“I said I’m good,” said Nick, giving him the thumbs up. “Don’t worry about me. Just gotta walk this nasty bruise off is all.” 

Jamie tried to get up himself and wasn’t met with the same difficulty as Nick was. He tried pressing his hand on it but he too felt that intense pain running through his back. However, he kept it all to himself, walking over to Nick’s side. 

“We should head out then if that’s the plan,” said Josh. “I think the Sexy Six can all fit into one car, right Nick?” 

“Shouldn’t be a problem,” Nick replied. “Otherwise Jamie can stay in the trunk.” 

“Will not!” Jamie retorted. 

Everyone had walked out the front door except for Alex and Miles. Alone at last, Miles thought. Alex was looking out the window, his eyes on the full moon. Miles walked slowly behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist. He rested his head on his shoulder and smiled. Alex placed his hands on top of Miles’. Miles took his cold hands and tried to warm them up. 

“You’re cold,” Miles whispered. “Why are you so cold?”

Alex bowed his head. “I don’t like being so cold.” 

“If I hold your hands, will you warm up?” 

“Not really…” 

Miles pressed his head on Alex’s back. 

“But being with you,” Alex murmured, slowly turning around to face Miles. “Being with you makes me feel more human than I’ve been lately. It makes this whole situation seem so obsolete.” 

“But…” 

Alex put his finger on Miles’ lips and shushed. 

“You know that Julian was once in love. Before he grew mad with power. She was the love of his life and she wanted to be a part of him more than anything in the world. He tried to make her just like him but…” Alex bit his lip and closed his eyes. “He-he just lost control.” 

Miles knew the story. The love of Julian’s life, dead. All she wanted was to be with him. She paid a great price and it changed him for the worst. He was never able to shake off her death, the death of his beautiful Lenore. 

Alex turned and wrapped his hands around Miles’ neck, his head hung low. “Miles, the way you sacrificed yourself to me. All I could think about was Julian and his Lenore. Lenore offered herself up the same way you did. You were so willing and ready… But I couldn’t bring myself to do it. I can’t bear myself to make the same mistake Julian made. I can’t be like him.” 

“But you’re not,” Miles said quietly, bringing Alex’s face up to his. “You’ll never be like him. Your heart is much too kind and your love knows no boundaries.” 

A small smile crept on Alex’s face. "You know it’s funny…the others look at me and they see this moody monstrous sod. Don’t lie, I know they all see it, even Matt. But not you. You see me differently then they do and god, it makes me feel normal. When I look at you and I don’t feel like this horrible creatures others see me as. When I look at you, I’m me again.” 

Miles didn’t want Alex to see him cry. He buried his head in Alex’s shoulder and hugged him tight. 

“Al…” 

“Mi…” 

They were silent for a while, holding each other tight. Alex could feel his body warming up, being wrapped up in Miles’ embrace. Vampires were supposed to feel coldness all throughout their bodies, due to being dead. In this case, Alex was not feeling as cold as he had been for the past few days. The warmth of being in the arms of his true love broke through his cold vampire exterior. Miles nuzzled up to Alex’s neck, chastely kissing it. 

“Alex…” Miles whispered. 

Alex tilted Miles’ head up. His eyes were no longer watery. Miles’ eyes were so bright and brown. There was a twinkle in them. His nose, so narrow and pointy. Alex had often mused how nice his nose looked to which Miles would rebuff, but nonetheless, he liked his nose. He brushed his thumb across Miles bottom lip and smiled. 

“Oi!” 

Alex and Miles quickly turned. Matt was leaning against the doorway. Alex's nostrils were flaring while Miles turned away, feeling more embarrassed than before. 

“You guys ready or what?” 

“Oh, um, yes,” Miles stammered, his arms uncoiling Alex’s neck. “I just need to get something from the garage.” 

Miles ran out the door, embarrassed, almost bumping into Matt. Alex walked over to Matt and crossed his arms, pouting. 

“What?” asked Matt, trying to laugh it off. 

Alex glared at him, still pouting. “You know if I had the strength, I could bite your head off, right?” 

Genuinely surprised, Matt’s eyes widened. “What did I do?” 

Alex rolled his eyes and walked out the door, lightly shoving Matt out of the way. 

“WHAT DID I DO WRONG?” Matt called out, running after him. “I THOUGHT YOU GUYS KISSED BY NOW!”


	10. Chapter 10

“Well,” said Nick. “That was surprisingly fast. Alex, how are you holding up?” 

“Oh my god,” groaned Alex. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“It’s me headache. The teleportation gave me this massive headache.” 

“You’ve been able to teleport with your bike. How could this give you-“ 

“It’s too big! There’s too many people! I dunno why I have such a massive headache!” 

Nick was quiet. Alex didn’t mean to snap at him like that but his head was throbbing so much. There wasn’t a guarantee that teleporting Nick’s car was going to work in the first place. It took them a while to get the car going. Alex tried teleporting the car while Nick drove but it was getting much traction. So Alex took the wheel and sped through London as fast as he could, teleporting them back to Sheffield. It took them no less than 20 minutes for the Sexy Six to get there. While it was slow for Alex, the others were still amazed at how fast they made it to Sheffield. 

“I’m sorry,” Alex muttered, holding onto his head. “I just need a moment to clear my head before we can head out there. Really, Nick, it’s nothing you did wrong” 

“I understand. Take all the time you need,” said Nick, reassuringly. 

“Okay, I’m good.” 

Nick’s eyes widened. He turned to everyone, wondering if they were just as astounded as he was at how quickly Alex recovered from his headache. When he got out of the car, it was just the six of them that were out. They were right outside Alex’s place, where they had agreed to meet back once the coven was taken care of. Their plan at the moment was simple: get rid of the coven, then get the head vampire. They grabbed their weapons and walked up and down the streets to find the other vampires. Everywhere they looked, businesses seemed to be running things as normally. Bars were still open and a few people were walking out and about. 

“Why are there still people going out? Why is no one living in fear?” Nick asked. “Don’t they know that there is a possibility that they could be hanging out with a vampire?” 

“Nick!” Jamie shushed. “Say it a little louder so that everyone in town can hear you!” 

“But it’s a serious question!” 

“Both of you knock it off!” Miles hissed. “Just try to act natural. We can’t draw too much attention.” 

There was no luck that any of the Sexy Six would be able to act natural while not drawing attention to themselves. They were walking around Sheffield bumping into people while they carried holy water and stakes on them. People were very suspicious and quite alarmed that they could be walking around like the amateur vampire hunters that they were. 

“Everyone is staring at us,” Alex whispered to Matt. “Do you think they know I’m not human?” 

“Relax, just don’t act like a vampire,” said Matt. 

“What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?” 

“I don’t know. Uh, just…just be cool, I guess.” 

They walked all over town, in hopes that there would be one person that looked to fit the profile of a vampire. Josh, who was careful to be up ahead of Alex, had a vial of crushed garlic around his neck. When he opened it to take a whiff, no one around him winced at the smell of it, with the exception of Alex who stifled his cough. Minutes passed and walking around for vampires was proving to be a fail. The Sexy Six decided to rethink a new plan over at Alex’s place. 

Walking up the front steps, Nick looked over at the tree that stood in front of Alex’s flat. There was no sign of Julian aka Little Bub hanging around the tree. He breathed a sigh of relief but held his breath when he looked out the window to find a tall, dark cloaked figure staring straight at him. At least, Nick thought the figure was staring right at him. He couldn’t make out the eyes that were covered by the cloak. Alex pushed the door open, inviting everyone inside. 

“G-g-guys,” Nick stuttered, standing at the front steps and pointing at the window. 

While everyone walked inside, Josh stopped. “What is it?” he asked. 

Nick pointed at the window but when Josh looked to see what it was, there was nothing there. Nick rubbed his eyes, expecting to see something different but the dark cloaked figure had vanished. Nick tried to tell Josh what he had saw but Josh had already went in. Cursing under his breath, Nick walked inside and slammed the door. 

“Josh I really did see something!” Nick called out. 

“Your mind is playing tricks on you,” Josh called back from the kitchen. “You maybe wanna give me a hand with this garlic real quick?” 

“What are you doing?” 

Nick looked down at the kitchen and saw it covered in minced garlic. Josh was fishing around in Alex’s fridge to find more garlic. 

“We should keep Alex out of here for a while,” said Josh, dumping another jar of minced garlic into the sink. “This is gonna smell really strong.” 

“Where did you get all that garlic from?” Nick asked. “Did Alex really have that much garlic in his fridge?” 

“He had this jar in the fridge just sitting there!” Josh pointed to the label. “Like, this is perfect to dunk one of those shit-sucking blood drinkers’ heads under.” 

“And the rest of the garlic?” 

“Alex had like two jars of this shit in his kitchen. You see, what we’re gonna do is soak our stakes in this minced garlic concoction. Makes the kill more deadly, I believe. Brilliant, amiright?” 

“Definitely will prove to be potent! I’ll go get the other stakes!” 

Nick was stopped by the dark cloaked figure that he had seen before. Josh looked up and froze. The dark cloaked figure removed their hood, revealing to be a statuesque woman with long, midnight blue hair. Her eyes were a fiery amber and her lips, crimson. Her mouth twisted in a sly smile. 

“Foolish mortals,” the vampiress purred, inspecting her perfectly manicured plum nails. “I never did see the appeal of garlic as a vampire’s bane.” 

“You...,” Nick gasped. 

“So surprised? You thought your little friend was the only one with the super powers, didn’t you? Oh, what foolish mortals you are.” 

Nick backed away from the vampiress. She stood right where she was as he reached out for his stake on the table from behind. He pulled the stake out from behind his back and approached her. Josh stood right where he was near the kitchen, in awe of Nick’s ballsiness. 

“Stand back!” Nick shouted, frantically waving the stake. “Just leave us alone and I won’t carve your heart out!” 

The vampiress laughed. “Oh sweetie, you think a piece of wood is really going to scare me?” 

She kicked the stake right out of Nick’s hands and tackled him to the ground. He was sent sliding across the floor, hitting his back on the fridge. As she turned to Josh, he threw a kitchen knife straight at her heart. She disappeared right before it could stab her, the knife kitting the wooden cabinet. Nick was still down on the ground, struggling to get up with his bad back. Josh was cautious to walk over and help Nick up, watching his back for the vampiress. 

“You alright?” Josh asked. 

“Enugh, yeah,” groaned Nick, holding onto his back. “She didn’t have slam me so hard though.” 

The vampiress jumped up on Josh’s back, scratching her long plum nails into Josh’s face. He tried to push her off of him but she kept digging her nails into his face. Nick looked around for the stake to stab the vampiress with but found something else. Meanwhile, Josh ran into the wall to get her off his back but had disappeared before he could do much damage. 

“The fuck did she go?” Josh muttered, looking back and forth. 

Something hit his face. A one, two punch in the face sent Josh off balance. He tried to fight back but didn’t know where to hit. Josh kept punching the air with Nick just watching from behind. 

“Do something!” Josh yelled. 

“Like what?” asked Nick. 

Josh was sucker punched in the nose. “Anything! I can’t see this blood sucker!” 

Josh was lifted up from the ground and thrown at the cabinet, taking a tumble to the ground. He thought he heard something snap in his body and struggled to lift himself up. He was grabbed by the shirt collar and slammed into the fridge. The vampiress had Josh pinned down, her hand clutching him by the chin. 

“Fools, what makes pathetic humans like you think you can stop the likes of me?” the vampiress hissed, baring her pearly fangs. “Funny how we’re in this kitchen. You look like something I could feast on.” 

“Feast on this, blood sucker!” 

The vampiress quickly turned her head to see the minced garlic come flying at her face. Splattering all over her face, she let out a blood-curdling scream as smoke came out from her face. She ran around frantically, letting go of Josh. Josh could see her skin melting off her face as she ran around in a circle like a chicken without its head. She was grabbed by the back of her hood and pushed into the kitchen sink, Nick dunking her head into the sink full of minced garlic. Her screams were muffled in the watery minced garlic concoction as Nick kept her head inside. Grabbing her by the hair, Nick pulled the vampiress out of the kitchen sink, her face melted off and baring bones. Josh looked out of the corner of his eye and saw the stake Nick was holding. He tossed it to Nick with him throwing her down on the kitchen table. Nick hovered over her, holding the stake in both hands. 

“Please,” the vampiress pleaded, tears stinging her burned face. “You wouldn’t dare.” 

“This ain’t truth or dare, sweetie.” 

The stake went straight through her heart. The vampiress howled as Nick twisted the stake deeper and deeper into her heart. Blood was squirting out of her chest, onto Nick’s face. She writhed around, grabbing hold of the bottom of the table until she was no longer moving. Nick looked over at her and stabbed her heart once more, for safe measures. Her body shriveled up, her skin loose and saggy over her brittle bones. Her midnight blue hair was now a silvery grey and her melted face was now a bare skull. Nick pulled the stake out of her heart and helped Josh up. 

“Holy shit,” Josh gasped. 

Nick didn’t say anything. He looked around at the kitchen. He couldn’t believe how much he and Josh trashed Alex’s kitchen. Damn he was going to be pissed, Nick thought. Well, it was more so that evil vampiress’ fault for nearly destroying Alex’s kitchen. Nick looked down at his hands, shaking, at all the blood he was covered in. Nick wouldn’t stop shaking. He took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself down and was a little better. He looked back over at the sink. The garlic looked all dirty, filled with murky, rust coloured water. 

“Are you alright?” Josh asked. 

Nick looked back at Josh. Josh’s face had scratches down his cheeks. It made him look manly, tough. Josh touched the side of his face and saw blood on his finger. Shrugging, he wiped it off his shirt. 

“I’m fine,” Nick nodded. “Yourself?” 

“I think so. Thought I broke something but I guess it was that lower cabinet over there.” 

Nick and Josh saw a crack in the cabinet Josh was pointing at. That was definitely going to need replacement, thought Nick. Josh had taken probably just as many hits from that vampiress as Nick did. Nick didn’t understand how Josh was so okay at a time like this. This was only the second time a supernatural creature had come so close to actually killing him. Luckily for Nick, there was that half empty jar of minced garlic that was on the table for him to grab before that bloodsucker made Josh her dinner. 

“How are you doing it?” Nick asked. 

“What do you mean?” asked Josh. 

“Just…being you. Josh, you were so close to being killed for the second time. I mean, I just stabbed that fucking she-vampire and I’m trying to stop myself from shaking. Here you are, wiping blood off your face and you’re just as cool as a cucumber.” 

“Nick, I don’t deal with this better than anyone else. You remember when that zombie came lunging towards me that time? I was scared shitless. In my head, my brain was telling me I was going to die. But my body told me to just do it. Nick, I didn’t know what to do when she had me in that stranglehold. But I knew you were going to save me.” 

“You knew?” 

“Of course I did. Fearlessness isn’t defined by how unafraid you are; it’s all in how you act. That was pretty fearless of you and I owe you my life.” 

Nick smiled, hugging Josh. Josh hugged him back, patting Nick’s back. 

“I told you my sink full of garlic idea was brilliant, didn’t I?” mused Josh. 

“Worked like a charm,” Nick agreed. 

A scream was heard from upstairs. It sounded like Matt’s. They couldn’t tell if it was coming from Alex’s room or if it was from the bathroom. Either way, Josh and Nick quickly grabbed their stakes and came to the rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please feel free to leave feedback! Thank you for reading!! :) xx


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took me so long to write. I hope you guys like and, as always, feedback is greatly appreciated! I do want to appologize in advance for how gross the details may be with the fight scenes. Again,thank you so much for reading and supporting me! :) xx

“You brought the jar of garlic with you?” asked Josh, waiting for Nick at the top of the stairs. “What the hell?” 

“Well it worked so well the last time!” Nick protested. “So why not?” 

“It’s got vampire blood in it! Could be tainted for all we know!” 

“Then let’s hope whatever I got from the sink isn’t deadly!” 

Josh rolled his eyes. Nick and Josh quickly entered the bathroom to find Matt all the way in the far right corner of the room, armed with a crossbow. He kept it aimed steady at the vampire that was crawling up the ceiling. Nick and Josh looked up at the creepy crawler, dumbstruck. Both wondered if this vampire wasn’t some sort of descent of Spider-Man with the way he crawled all over the ceiling. 

The vampire craned his neck backward and hissed, baring his sharp fangs with his yellow eyes burning with rage. The blond vampire dug his long dirty fingernails into the ceiling and held his pose, waiting for his time to pounce on the humans. Matt wasted no time making his kill, the stake going straight through the vampire’s mouth. Screaming and spitting out blood, he fell from the ceiling and landed in the empty tub. 

Josh, Matt, and Nick walked over to the tub and looked down at the vampire, still squirming around and spitting blood out. Matt pulled the stake out and stabbed him right in the heart. Blood was squirting out, some of it getting on Matt’s face. Pulling the stake out, Matt watched the lifeless body deflate in the tub. He turned the water on and the vampire’s body was sucked down the drain. 

“Dude,” said Nick. “What kind of bizarre Spider-Man shite was that?” 

“Freaky shite,” said Matt, shaking his head. “One minute, I’m trying to take a piss and the next thing, I see something moving in the shower curtain. Wouldn’t you know it, scares me out of me wits! The bastard just starts climbing and hissing at me like it’s the fucking Exorcist or some shite like that, ya know? But that crossbow took ‘im down. Fuckin’ bloodsucker.” 

“Fuck…” 

Nick and Josh looked in the drain, expecting the vampire to crawl his way up to grab someone down with him. What would happen to his body? Would it become a sag of skin floating away in the English sewage system? They wondered what they were going to do about the other one in the kitchen. Luckily there wasn’t much of a mess to clean up in the bathroom unlike the kitchen. 

“What happened down there?” Matt asked. He pointed to Josh and Matt’s bloody faces. “You guys look like hell

“Just got back from there,” Nick answered flatly. “Luckily I was able to stab her before she could get to Josh.” 

“Shite.” 

“Where are the others?” asked Josh. “We gotta get them out of here fast. Who knows what other vampires could be in here.” 

“Guys!” 

Jamie came running up the stairs and stopped in his tracks at the doorway of the bathroom. 

“Guys,” Jamie panted. “Something’s happened.” 

“What’s going on?” asked Matt. 

“It’s Alex and Miles…they’re gone!” 

“Gone?” Josh gasped. “But how? And by who?” 

“I dunno what happened. We were all in Alex’s room one minute and I went up the attic to get something and when I came down, they weren’t there. I went downstairs to see if they were there but the door was open. Then I heard that vampire in the bathroom so I went to see what was up.” 

“You don’t think..,” Nick hinted. 

“Oh god,” Matt realized. 

“Julian!” Jamie exclaimed. “He must have them both! We have to go after him then!” 

“But what about the other vampires?” asked Josh. “With one in the kitchen and one down the drain, who knows where the rest of Julian’s coven is gonna turn up?” 

“Oh, I was going to say,” Jamie cut in. “I saw the kitchen and let’s hope you guys will clean that up later, particularly the corpse on the kitchen table.” 

“We will get to that!” said Nick, raising his voice. “Geez Jamie, you should give us credit for doing what we can to protect the Sexy Six.” 

“Oh my god.” 

“Jamie, we’ve got to find Alex and Miles first, then we can clean up Alex’s apartment afterward,” said Matt. “C’mon! We’ve only got less than two hours before midnight!” 

The four of them hurried down the stairs. They separated to quickly grab everything they needed for a vampire hunt. 

“I think we’re good,” said Jamie, looking around at everybody. 

He twisted the door knob and was punched in the face. The door swung open to reveal four vampires in dark cloaks walking over Jamie as they approached the other three. Matt stood in front, his crossbow ready for aim. 

“You can’t come in!” Matt exclaimed. “We didn’t invite you shit-sucking blood fiends!” 

”Oh, stupid mortal,” said one of the vampires, removing his hood to reveal his crimson red hair. “You opened the door for us. I think that counts as an invite to your home, don’t you agree boys?” 

The three vampires nodded their heads in agreement, opting to keep their hoods on. The redheaded vampire saw Matt’s crossbow and smirked. 

“Is that the best you can do?” he chuckled. “You ought to be careful with that, you know.” 

Matt fired his stake at the vampire but he was quick to catch it before it could pierce him through the heart. Snapping the stake in half, the redheaded vampire grabbed Matt by the shirt and held him up in the air. 

“I told you to be careful, stupid mortal,” he growled before throwing Matt across the room. “No one messes with the likes of Bradley and gets away with it!” 

Matt hit the wall and toppled over the settee. Jamie came running up from behind to tackle down Bradley but he was quick to respond. Bradley grabbed Jamie’s arms, spun him around, and threw him across the room. Jamie slammed into the wall. He knocked over an end table and the lamp hit him over the head. 

Nick looked to his side and saw that Josh was no longer next to him. Nick held the jar of minced garlic behind his back. He bit his lip, his body shaking as Bradley slowly walked up to him. The other three vampires stood in the middle of the room, seemingly unaware of the chaos that was ensuing before their eyes. Nick’s body would not keep still as Bradley traced his eyebrows with his cold fingers. Nick closed his eyes and tried to take a deep breath as he felt Bradley’s breath on his neck. He opened his eyes to see Bradley was still close but not hovering over his neck. 

“Now,” said Bradley, cracking his knuckles, “do I want to eat you or kill you? Why don’t you decide for me?” 

“Eat shit, garlic fiend!” 

Nick shoved the jar of minced garlic in Bradley’s face. He was running in circles as the garlic burned his eyes. Nick grabbed him by the hood and pushed him against the wall. He rubbed more minced garlic on Bradley’s face, his skin melting off his face. Nick pushed down Bradley’s burning eyes, the vampire screaming and squirming in Nick’s clutches as blood oozed from his sockets. Nick threw him aside in the middle of the room, noticing Jamie get up and pull his stake from his back pocket. 

“Now Cookie!” Nick shouted. 

Bradley was down on the ground, blind and burned. Jamie stood over Bradley’s body and was ready to take the stake in his heart. Before he could do it, Bradley grabbed his hand and tried to bend it backward. Jamie resisted as much as he could, almost turning into a game of arm wrestling. 

“I may be blind,” Bradley rasped. “But I can still end you.” 

“Try me..,” Jamie grunted. 

Nick watched in awe the intense arm wrestling game that was going on between Jamie and Bradley. Meanwhile, the other three vampires stood around and watched the two duke it out. The sweat was coming off of Jamie’s face, his complexion a ruddy colour. Bradley kept calm and cool, not flinching or tempted to just bite Jamie when he had the chance. Their arms kept going back and forth, it was anyone’s game at this point. The stake was right where Jamie wanted it to be but every time he thought he was going to win, Bradley would muster up enough strength to try to break his arm. 

“Wait!” Jamie halted, pointing at his mobile in his pocket. “I have to take this.” 

“Oh please,” Bradley scoffed, holding onto Jamie’s arm. “I wasn’t born yesterday!” 

“Please? Just to see who called is all.” 

Bradley rolled his eyes and let him go. Jamie checked to see who had tried to buzz him. He kept scrolling through the phone to check for any other messages while Bradley laid patiently. 

“Sike!” Jamie cried out as he jammed the stake into Bradley’s heart. 

Bradley screeched in pain, his arms reaching out to grab Jamie’s face as he dug the stake deeper into his heart. He stabbed Bradley a couple more times, watching him squirm and screech every last breath. Matt and Nick stood by Jamie’s sides, looking down on Bradley’s dead body. 

“Well,” said Nick. “Who was it?” 

“Who was what?” asked Jamie. 

“That message you got? Who was it from?” 

“Message? Oh, right! Yeah, it wasn’t from anyone. I just used that as a distraction.” 

Matt and Nick turned to each other. They didn’t know whether that was the most brilliant idea to distract a vampire or not. Either way, Jamie succeeded in fooling Bradley. 

“Okay,” said Matt, helping Jamie up. “We need to find Josh and get the fuck out of here. Where the hell could he have run off to at a time like this?” 

The three of them made their way to the front door but were stopped by the three vampires. They tried to move around them but none of them would budge. They tried to go to the kitchen but were once again stopped by the trio of vampires, who weren’t willing to let them go their way. 

“Fuck it,” Matt shook his head, trying to push his way through the vampires. 

One of the vampires grabbed Matt by the wrist and punched him in the face. This provoked the other two vampires to start their own one on one combats with Jamie and Nick. Nick was able to blind his opponent with the jar of minced garlic he had been carrying right from the get go. While the vampire had his hands covering his face, Nick kicked him to the ground and dragged him into the kitchen. He then dunked the vampire’s head into the kitchen sink where the rest of the garlic concoction was. Nick stabbed the vampire in the back while still holding him under the sink. He pulled him out of the sink, gasping for air as the stake was yanked out of his back. 

The vampire lay still on the kitchen floor. Nick heard a thud in the other room. Matt had taken his crossbow and speared both of the vampires in the heart. To make sure both were as good as dead, Jamie kicked them both in the head. Jamie and Matt smiled and gave Nick a thumbs up. Nick nodded back and fell to the floor. The vampire he thought he had taken care of was still clinging onto his last bit of breath. Nick kicked his face to get him off him but would try to bite his foot instead. Matt and Jamie rushed over to pull up Nick from the ground and it became a game of tug of war. 

“Hey blood sucker!” 

Everyone turned their heads to find Josh had come back with the most badass weapon out of everyone in the Sexy Six. He pulled on the rope, the engine revved up and the chainsaw running. 

“Come at me!” 

The vampire let go of Nick, who tumbled over Matt and Jamie on the floor. The vampire, with his hood still covering his face all this time, ran towards Josh. Josh cut into the vampire’s body, sawing off his arm just as he was about to reach for Josh’s face. The vampire squealed and screeched as Josh decapitated the blood sucker. He knelt to the ground and stared at his cut-off arm, screaming and squealing. Josh pulled on the rope once more and started sawing off the torso in half. Matt, Jamie, and Nick were gobsmacked at what Josh was doing. All they could see were the nitty and gritty bits of the flesh in all its glory the deeper Josh cut into the vampire. It proved to be very difficult given with how much Josh had to cut up in order to get to the heart but once it was sawed off, he nearly dropped the chainsaw on his foot he was that exhausted from it. 

Nick, Jamie, and Matt went over to look at the vampire. If sawing a vampire wasn’t another sure way to kill creatures of the night, then perhaps it would have been best these supernatural defenders should have just given up their profession. But it proved to be much more effective on Josh’s part, even if it took him a while to actually find the chainsaw. 

“Sorry it took me so long guys,” Josh panted, setting the chainsaw down on the table. “I thought I didn’t have it in Nick’s trunk so I went out the back door to see if Alex had one. Turns out he doesn’t, what a shock. So it actually was in the car and I just wanted to make a badass entrance.” 

“Never thought that chainsaw would actually come in handy,” mused Jamie. “After all this time. I dig it. Suits you very well.” 

“Groovy.” 

Matt looked around at everyone, thinking to himself how well everyone did defending themselves. He was proud of how well everyone did with their specialties in vampire combat. While Matt had his crossbow, Nick had his garlic, Jamie had his wits, and Josh had his chainsaw. Each person brought something unique as a team of vampire hunters. He also wondered what it could be Miles had to contribute. Which reminded him…

“Guys!” Matt cried out. “Miles and Alex! We have to save them!” 

“But where could they be?” asked Nick. “More importantly, what the bloody hell are we going to do with all this?” 

Jamie was referring to the mess left in the kitchen, the living room, and the bathroom. There was no way they could leave a bunch of vampire corpses lying around in Alex’s place while they went off to save him but then again, they didn’t have a proper place to bury them either. 

“We have to burn them,” said Jamie. 

“Are you mad?” asked Nick, shocked. “Jamie, that is insane because first of all, that would be something I’d say! Second-“

“Nick stop. I know what I’m saying. We have to burn the vampires. It’s a sure way to make sure that the vampire doesn’t come back from the dead by some mumbo jumbo bullshit or whatever. We need to decapitate their heads, carve out their hearts, and burn them.” 

“All at once?” 

“No, we’re making small fires for everyone. Yes all at once! Come on guys, we gotta do this now!” 

“Wait,” Matt halted. “Where are we supposed to have this fire and how are we going to decapitate every single vampire if they’ve all shriveled up like raisins?” 

“Um, hello,” Josh cut in. “I dunno about the fire part, but I’ve totally got the decapitation thing figured out.” 

“Actually, there is a place where we can have our fire,” said Nick, with a small, mischievous smile.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Can't believe this story is almost over tho! Any feedback is appreciated as always. Thank you for your support as always!! :) xx

“What in blazes did we just do?” Nick exclaimed in the car. 

“Oh my god,” Jamie muttered. “Oh my god, we’re in shite. We’re in deep deep shite.” 

“It’s not that big of a deal,” Josh tried to reassure. 

“Josh this is a big deal!” Jamie shouted. “We nearly burned down Alex’s place all because none of know how to fucking control a goddamn fire!” 

“Not to mention all the blood he’s gonna have to come home to,” Matt added. 

“Hey, that’s not my fault!” Josh interjected. “You try sawing off a bunch of dead vampires with a chainsaw! It’s a lot harder than it looks!” 

“We are so screwed,” Jamie kept muttering. “We are so very screwed.” 

“Nothing was damaged severely,” said Josh. “We’ll tell him everything that happened when we see him and I’m sure he’ll be understanding of what he had to do. Remember, this was for preventative measures so that the vampires wouldn’t come back. We were doing the right thing.” 

“That fireplace was not meant to set dead vampires ablaze though,” Jamie shook his head and turned to Nick. “Way to fucking go on that one! Now Alex’s living room is partially burnt!” 

“So it’s my fault now, eh? I think you’re mistaken,” Nick cried out defensively. “I didn’t see any of you lot throwing out ideas as to where we could’ve burned those shit-sucking blood fiends! You think people would not notice us lugging around a bunch o’ dead vampires in me car in the middle of the night? They would’ve think we gone on a murderous rampage of sorts!” 

“Can we just stop fighting about this please?” Matt snapped. “Look, what we did was bad but like Josh said, it had to be done. Jamie, I know this wasn’t how you had planned to have taken care of them but they’re good as dead in their cookie jar of ashes, right?” 

Jamie looked at the ghost cookie jar he was holding onto. Because of how quickly the vampires had shriveled up, there wasn’t as much remnants to pick up after as the four of them had thought. With no place to put them, they found an old cookie jar of Alex’s in the cupboard and used that to hold the ashes of the slain vampires. It was believed that in legend, after the head vampire was killed, the ashes were buried along with the head and the grave had to be sprinkled with holy water so that the coven could stay in Hades for all of eternity. 

“And Nick,” Matt continued. “You’re right about burning the bodies in the fireplace. While it wasn’t the wisest idea, at least you spoke up and we’re sorry if it makes you feel like we don’t give you enough credit. Now can we all just stop fighting and just find our best friends for fucks sake?” 

Josh, Jamie, and Nick looked at one another. They were being irrational with one another over the way they handled the burning the vampires but at the same time they weren’t. But at a time in which other lives are in the hands of a head vampire, there wasn’t really any time to go over just how bad their best friend’s place was trashed. They all needed to just get over it and focus on the bigger picture, which was beating Julian and saving Alex and Miles before the sun came up. The three of them nodded their heads at Matt. 

“Good,” Matt sighed. “Now, it’s already midnight. Which means Julian is most definitely going to be out on the streets looking for his coven.” 

“But he won’t find them because they’re in this ghost cookie jar which is most definitely not filled with ghost cookies,” said Nick, pointing at the cookie jar. 

“Does anyone know where we’re supposed to go?” asked Josh. “I feel like we should’ve asked one of those vampires before we speared their hearts.” 

“Did Alex even say?” asked Matt. 

“I don’t think anyone knows where,” said Nick. “And I’m the one driving here!” 

“Wait a minute,” said Jamie. “Remember how Julian brought us to an abandoned cathedral in London?” 

“Jamie, I don’t remember the name of the place and neither does Matt.” 

“No, but what do you suppose that’s where Julian wants us to go? You know?” 

“So where are we going to find an old abandoned cathedral in this part of town?” 

“St. Aloysius, you numbskull! Don’t you remember when we were kids how all the bigger kids used to tell us stories about how ghosts would haunt the place and that shite? Julian’s got to be there with Alex and Miles!” 

“Alright then! I’ll drive as fast as I can.” 

St. Aloysius Chapel was built in the 19th century as a small, Victorian Gothic chapel. No one knows as to why it was boarded up and closed to the public in the late 1950’s. Perhaps it was because it was tucked so far away from Sheffield that barely any of the locals had heard of it. Maybe it was because it was primarily used as a place to have funeral masses. No one knew the real reason but it had drawn many to appreciate the dark haunting beauty of the forgotten chapel and others to fabricate urban legends of what laid in those walls and the cemetery next to it. 

It was a 25 minute drive for the four. When they arrived, a cold chill fell upon them as they got out of the car and looked up at the chapel. For a small chapel, they were amazed by how tall the towers and walls stood. The gargoyles perched on each end of the chapel embodied the creepiness factor with how intricate the carvings of each figure were. The stonework was still intact, even if most of the windows weren’t. For the windows that weren’t broken, they looked like there was dirt and grime smeared all over them. 

The four of them walked up to the entrance of the chapel. The doors once boarded up had now been torn off, possibly by bare hands. They pushed open both of the doors and walked forward into the dark chapel. The inside was much scarier than what was outside. Through the broken windows they could see the cemetery that was next to the chapel. The floor was cracked and the walls that were once lined with the heads of saints had been destroyed. Up in front was Julian standing over someone’s body that was lain on the tabernacle. They immediately recognized who it was and ran straight towards the three. 

“Nice of you to join us,” said Julian. “I was worried you might have gotten lost.” 

“What have you done to my partner, asshole?” Josh yelled, charging at Julian. 

“Relax, I haven’t laid a finger on him. He’s just been drugged.” 

The four of them surrounded themselves around Miles’ unconscious body. Another body was laid next to him. Alex was knocked out too. A drop of blood spilled from his lips. At least, it looked like blood to the four of them. 

“Okay, both of them are knocked out,” Julian sighed, rolling his eyes. “The one protégé I had my highest hopes for and he couldn’t do the one damn I asked him to do. I swear vampires can be just as stupid as mortals.” 

“Then what’s on his lips?” Matt asked angrily, pointing to the red that was dripping down from his mouth. “Can you explain that you filthy blood sucker?” 

“Yeah, it’s the drug I gave them. Put it in their strawberry daquri, hence the so-called blood you see. Cough syrup. The drowsy kind obviously. Proves to be quite potent, I believe.” 

“Yeah, well,” Nick thought for a moment to think of something good to say. “Joke’s on you because you’ve got no one to guard Alex and Miles since your coven’s all dead and we’ve got them in a cookie jar!” 

Julian narrowed his eyes at Nick and then chuckled lowly, pulling a cigarette from his jean vest pocket. “You think I don’t know that?” He tried to light up his cigarette but got frustrated with trying to get the lighter to work so he threw it out the window. “You think I don’t see all the blood you boys are covered in? Not to mention the wide variety of tools you all used to kill off my coven. Really, I am quite impressed that you even knew to burn the coven. You must have done your homework!” 

“Oh, cut the crap Julian,” Jamie cut him off, pulling a stake from his back pocket. “Are we gonna end this or not?”

“I’m ready to kick more vampire ass,” Matt nodded. 

“Fight?” Julian laughed. “I don’t want to fight you mere mortals. I want to see you suffer at my expense!” 

Julian walked back over to the tabernacle and traced his fingers along Miles’ neck. He made a fist simulated a punch to Miles’ throat, one that would be extra painful with Julian’s studded leather fingerless gloves. He unclenched his fist and started to trace Alex’s neck, feeling for a pulse. 

“Now tell me,” Julian purred. “Which one would like me to kill first, your naïve scientist or your buffoon vampire? I’m good with either or.” 

“Get your hands off me best friend, fucker!” Matt cried, firing a crossbow at Julian. 

The arrow hit Julian in the arm. He fell to the ground, in pain and struggling to pull the arrow out of his arm. While Julian struggled, Jamie, Josh, and Nick grabbed Alex and Miles from off the tabernacle. They laid Alex and Miles on the ground and tried to wake them up. 

“Come on guys!" Jamie pleaded. "Wake up! Wake up!” 

Matt joined the others, trying to shake Alex and Miles up. Matt slapped Alex’s face enough times that Alex was beginning to stir. His head shook and he slowly opened his eyes. He looked up to see all his friends were there watching over him. They were hesitant to show any excitement of Alex’s awakening. 

“Wha-what happened?” asked Alex, bewildered. 

Alex looked down at Miles, who was still knocked out. He pushed him lightly to try to get him to move. Miles’ eyes flickered open. The first thing he saw was Alex’s dark brown eyes looking down on him with worry and concern. Miles weakly smiled and he looked up at the rest of his friends around him. 

“You’re here,” Miles whispered. “You’re all here.” 

Josh nodded and hugged Miles tightly. Matt, Jamie, and Nick huddled around Alex and gave him a big hug. It was a hug fest all around while Julian leered on. 

“I’m so glad you’re okay,” said Josh, rocking Miles back and forth. “I thought you were a goner.” 

“I’m fine now,” Miles rasped. “I’m okay.” 

“Pfft, you guys make me sick!” 

The Sexy Six turned their heads and all got up at once, huddled together in one big group. With Alex and Miles clinging to each other, the other four formed a ring around the two with their weapons at hand. 

“Your comradery is nothing but one big joke,” Julian laughed. “I thought my coven was bad but wow, you guys take the cake. I mean, how can you even call yourselves the Sexy Six when one of you is a vampire?” 

Everyone turned to Alex. He hung his head low. 

“You take back what you’ve said!” Matt spat out. “You’re just bitter because you’ve ain’t got a group who gives a damn about you and your heart is cold and shriveled up! That’s what makes the Sexy Six the best group there is! We’ve got love in our group and you don’t!” 

“Love? LOVE? You think I don’t know what love is? Love is tragic and tears your soul into pieces. Love is shit. I was in love once upon a time. It was beautiful, so wonderful. But alas,” Julian turned away from the group, looking up at the full moon that was shone bright in the night sky as he remembered his once beautiful Lenore. He held back any tears and resumed. “My Lenore has perished. And since then I have decided that love just simply does not exist. I mean, the greatest vampires could have had it all if it weren’t for love and that is what will hold you back from being the most powerful of all. That’s why I have now lost my ability to love. 

“As soon as I met Alex, there was something about him that I just could put my finger on and I wondered, what is up with this fellow? But to my surprise I find out that he’s in love with a human! Oh well, that’s what happened to me and we all know the end to that tragic romance? So I asked Alex to make the change on Miles. I figured if he really loved Miles, he would either kill him tragically like I did or just make him into a cold-blooded killing machine like me! But he couldn’t! Oh the foolish newborn couldn’t do it! Because of true love. The love Miles gave was equal to the love Alex gave. He just loves Miles just. So. Fucking. MUCH!” 

Julian punched the wall and the stone cracked from the weight of Julian’s fist. He shrugged it off like it was no big deal. “And I say, you can’t truly be a vampire then. Because after that first bite, your heart is supposed to be filled with a black void that no one can fill. Not even all the blood in the world can make your heart whole again!”  
Julian walked over to the group and smiled creepily as he pulled out a sharp object from inside his jean vest. He admired the sharp dagger that was adorned with rubies on the handle and chuckled. 

“But the funny thing about being a vampire is,” Julian sighed, “you never can have enough blood. Now who’s first to die?”  
Josh’s fist hit Julian square in the jaw. With Julian trying to catch his balance, Alex got everyone else rounded up so that they could make their escape. 

“Get to the cemetery,” Alex instructed the others. “We don’t have much time before the moon sets.” 

“And what are we to do?” Matt argued. “We’re not leaving without you! We’re in this together!” 

“Matt, there’s no time to argue! Just go out there!” 

Without another word, the five of them made their way out the door. Miles took one last look at Alex, blowing a kiss to him before he went to catch up to the others. Alex ducked down, nearly missing the blade that could have sliced Alex in the chest. Kicking the dagger out of his hand, Alex crouched down and kicked Julian off his feet. Alex grabbed the dagger off the ground and made a break for the door. 

Before he could get out, Julian was standing right in front of the doors, smirking. Alex thought to himself, how? But then he remembered Julian had more than one vampire power. Alex closed his eyes as he felt the sharp studs on Julian’s glove hit him in the cheek. Julian grabbed him by the collar and threw him down on the ground. 

Julian kicked Alex in the stomach each time he tried to get up. Seeing as it was no use to just lay there, he used his strength to teleport himself to another part of the room. When he was back up at the altar, Julian was standing right by him. Alex kicked Julian in the gut, knocking over the tabernacle. He made his way back to the door but was once again stopped by Julian. He punched Alex in the other cheek. Alex fought back, punching him whenever he could, but wasn’t able to compete as well with Julian’s spiked gloves.

Alex fell to the ground and looked up at Julian’s worn out black boots that were standing right next to his face. There was no use in him getting back up. Alex was just going to kicked around every time. He touched his cheek and felt the warm blood that was dripping off his face. Something heavy was on top of Alex’s head now. Julian looked down on his once hopeful, now helpless protégé and tsked. 

“You should’ve just left me be this whole time,” said Julian. “Then perhaps you would still be thinking of me as your Little Bub.” 

Alex was breathing heavier and his eyes were shut. 

“But you were just too dumb just like your mortal friends! So I’m gonna stomp all the stupid out of that tiny brain of yours!” 

Alex heard a gun fire. He opened his eyes and lifted his head to see who it was. Miles held his shot gun steady, the smoke coming out of the barrel. Julian looked down at his side. He opened up his vest up to reveal the blood soaked stain that was growing on his white t-shirt. He looked back up at Miles and collapsed on the ground next to Alex. Miles ran over to Alex and helped him up, the two hugging very tightly. Miles touched Alex’s face, the blood smeared down his cheeks like tears. He kissed his forehead and hugged him again. 

“We need to get out of here,” Miles whispered. 

“Is the nightmare over yet?” asked Alex. 

“Oh Al, I really do hope so. I just want you back to normal.” 

“I just want to be able to kiss you without the fear of hurting you.” 

Miles wanted to tell him that he would never do such a thing but he knew better than to upset Alex. Miles nodded quietly. 

“Come on Al, we haven’t got much time.” 

Miles grabbed Alex by the hand and together they ran out of the chapel without looking back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how will it end? Will Alex be able to live as a human again or is he doomed for the vampire life for all eternity? Will the Sexy Six be able to defeat Julian? WILL MILES AND ALEX FINALLY GET TOGETHER??? Find out when I post the last chapter!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the FINAL CHAPTER!!! I really hope it was the way you wanted it to end. As always, feedback is greatly appreciated! I think I'm more than happy with how it all turned out.

Miles and Alex got out of the chapel as fast as they could. The others were right outside waiting, armed with their stakes, crossbow, and chainsaw. They pretended to not be sleeping but it had already been a long night. Miles and Alex couldn’t blame for them to want to rest their eyes for a few minutes. 

“Is he dead?” Matt asked. 

Miles and Alex looked at one another and nodded. 

“I think so,” Alex muttered. 

“I got him in the back,” said Miles, proud of himself. “Hopefully the bullet will do the trick. Do you still have the ashes, Nick?” 

“Got ‘em!” said Nick, holding up the cookie jar. 

“Great! One of us should go back and get Julian’s body while the rest of us go out to the cemetery to properly dispose of all the ashes.” 

“I’ll get right on it,” Josh volunteered. 

While Josh went back in the chapel to retrieve Julian’s body, the others ran across the dirt road and into the abandoned cemetery, and up the hill. Just like the chapel, the cemetery was small. There were at most 250 headstones that stood. The five of them ran through the cemetery until they reached the far end of the cemetery that was a ways away from all the other headstones. 

“You think here is good?” asked Alex. 

“I think so,” said Miles, looking out for Josh. “Josh is coming back.” 

Josh ran over as fast as he could. It was hard enough for him carrying a chainsaw and everything. 

“Guys,” Josh panted, giving himself a moment to catch his breath. “He’s gone.” 

“WHAT?” the rest of them exclaimed. 

“I went back in the chapel and I couldn’t find him anywhere. I don’t know where he went.” 

“Well, he couldn’t have gone far now, could he?” Miles asked. 

Miles felt a sharp, intense pain running up and down his back. The pain had come to him so quickly that he didn’t see that it was from an arrow that Julian had stabbed in his back. Miles fell face down on the ground. Alex rushed to his side and held him in his arms. Julian looked at what he had done and smiled. 

“Doesn’t anyone know that guns are so last century?” Julian asked sarcastically. 

Nick threw the last of his garlic in Julian’s eyes to distract him while the others went to help Miles. Wiping it out of his eyes, Julian had become partially blind from the stinging of the minced garlic that was stuck in his eyes. 

“The arrow..,” Miles groaned, “it…hurts...” 

Josh pulled it out from Miles’ side slowly. Miles yelped as he held onto Alex’s hand tightly. He looked at all the blood that Miles was losing and licked his lips. It was tempting him to lap Miles’ wound up clean but he looked away, urging Josh to cover it with something. Jamie gave Josh his flannel to use as a temporary bandage but Miles wasn’t looking good. 

“Am I gonna die?” Miles coughed. 

“No,” said Alex sternly. “Don’t you dare say that!” 

“I feel like death though.” 

“Listen Mi.” Alex pressed his forehead on Miles’. “You are not going to die on me. I can’t lose you now. Guys, go take him over by the tree while I go finish off Julian once and for all.” 

“No way mate,” said Matt. “We’re not going to leave you all alone.” 

“He made me this monster and now I have to be the one to destroy it!” 

“But what if you die trying to kill him?” 

Alex bit his lip and looked up at the moon. He looked back at his best friend and put himself back in the same place he once was trying to save Matt from becoming a monster. Matt wasn’t as fortunate enough to help himself from getting back into human form and the fake foot was the living proof. Rather than have any more lost limbs on Matt’s or anyone else’s part, it was time he settled things with the head vampire himself. Didn’t matter how much his ass was going to get kicked, at least he could die trying. 

“Then remember not as the monster I ended up, but rather the best mate I could’ve been.” 

Matt went up to Alex and hugged his best friend. Alex thought he heard Matt sniffle but he didn’t want to embarrass him. Besides, he was trying to hold back his own tears too. Their embrace was cut short when Julian tried to sneak up behind Alex and strangle him. Alex turned and tackled him down to the ground, sending the others off to get Miles away from the fighting. 

The two vampires rolled around, punching each other, in the grass until Alex had Julian pinned to an angel statue. Julian didn’t try to struggle in his grasp. This confused Alex so he punched him the jaw, angry at how he was reacting. Julian looked up at the angel that looked down on him and smiled. 

“Oh look,” he said, pointing up, “Lenore is here! My beautiful Lenore has finally arrived! I believe she’ll be there to greet me once we’re reunited.” 

Julian just kept laughing to himself and smiling maniacally. He looked back up at the angel and then back to Alex. 

“My jacket is wet. Alex, is it raining out?” 

Alex didn’t feel anything on his clothes. He pet the grass but there wasn’t any precipitation on it. He smelled something unusual and strong and that was when the lightbulb went off in his head. Alex looked at Julian up and down and smiled coyly. 

“Mate,” said Alex. “You wouldn’t happen to have an extra cigarette on you, would you?” 

Julian blew a raspberry at him. “What makes you think that I want to give you my last cigarette, punk?” 

“Because if I’m not mistaken,” said Alex, pulling something from his pocket. “You’ve still got one cigarette left that you didn’t smoke in the chapel and you haven’t got a lighter.” 

Julian looked down at the small silver lighter Alex held in his hand and punched the headstone behind him. 

“Perhaps we can share?” Alex asked sweetly. “Think of it as my one last request before you kill me. After all, I could’ve had it all being your protégé but I failed you. Why should my friends have to suffer when this whole mess started with me in the first place? All I am asking is that before you kill me, please, from the bottom of my stone-cold heart, let me have just one last cigarette before I meet my maker?” 

Julian sighed as he reached in his pocket and pulled out the last cigarette. He held it out for Alex and said, “You know what they say: better to burn out than to fade away.”  
Alex nodded. He knelt down at his eye level and took the cigarette from between his fingers. With the cigarette between his lips, he flicked the lighter and produced a small flame that was enough to keep it lit. He inhaled deeply and breathed out a long drag that went up in the air. He smiled as he looked at the moon. 

“Right,” said Alex. “So where were we? Oh yeah.” 

Alex stabbed Julian right in the heart with the ruby incrusted dagger. Julian gasped for air, coughing up blood that spilled all over his punk rock jean vest. Alex slowly pulled the dagger out of his chest and watched him take his last breaths. 

“My heart,” Julian gasped. 

Alex took another drag and shook his head. “That’s where you’re wrong.” 

A quick swipe across his neck and Julian’s head came tumbling down. With the cigarette still in his mouth and the dagger in his hand, Alex went after for Julian’s head and brought it back to the angel headstone. Jamie and Nick came from behind the headstone as Alex came back holding Julian’s head by his hair. 

“You’ve got the holy water?” Alex asked Jamie. 

“Right here,” said Jamie holding up the small bottle. 

“Great. How are the others, Nick?” 

“They’re coming over. Miles doesn’t look too good,” said Nick, looking over at the other three by the tree. 

“He has to make it. I know he’s gonna make it.” 

Matt and Josh were holding Miles up side by side when they knelt over Julian’s body. Miles was holding it together as best as he could. The flannel that was tied around him was only doing so much for him. Alex stood up and took one last puff of his cigarette. 

“You guys better stand back,” said Alex, looking at his burning cigarette. 

“What about his heart?” Josh asked. 

Alex looked down at all the blood that spilled from Julian’s chest. 

“Carve it out,” said Alex. 

Josh revved up his chainsaw and began sawing out the heart. Alex turned to Matt and Miles. 

“Matt, you gotta get him to a hospital now,” said Alex. “If we keep waiting like this, he’s going to lose blood and die. Nick can drive you guys there, right Nick?” 

“I’ll do it,” said Nick. “Jamie’s got the ashes anyway.” 

Alex nodded and looked over at Miles, whose eyes were getting heavy. “Miles, I love you. I love you so much. You can’t die now!”

“Al..,” Miles whispered. 

Alex leaned in to hear him more clearly. 

“I love you.” 

Alex kissed Miles on the cheek and looked at Matt. “Matt, I can never thank you enough for what you’ve done for me. For what all of you have done for me.” 

“That’s what the Sexy Six is for,” said Matt. “We look out for one another. That’s why we’re better than any blood sucking coven there is.” 

Alex smiled and hugged Matt. Nick, Matt, and Miles went on their way to the car and drove the nearest hospital in Sheffield. As he watched them drive off, he remembered that there was a body that needed to be burned. With a flick of the wrist, Alex threw his cigarette on top of Julian’s corpse and watched it burn. 

“You think Nick dumped enough gasoline on him?” Jamie asked, watching the flames rise. 

“I would’ve dumped more on him,” said Josh.

A pile of ashes was now in place. Jamie dumped the ashes from the cookie jar on top of the new ashes. He then gave Alex the bottle of holy water to pour on top of the ashes.  
They dug a small hole for all the ashes and buried them deep in the ground. Rather than be safe than sorry, they poured the rest of the holy water on top of the grave. 

“And now for my blood,” Alex said out loud, making a deep cut in his hand. 

The cut stung Alex’s hand but he didn’t let it show. The blood dripped off his hand and onto the wet pile of ashes. Josh and Jamie looked at the sky. The moon was setting and dawn was approaching rather quickly. 

“Did it work?” Jamie asked. 

“I don’t know,” said Alex. 

“Well, how do we know if it does?” asked Josh. 

“If the sun rises and I don’t burn to a crisp, I guess that means I’m human again.” 

While Alex waited for the sun, Josh and Jamie could see Matt, Miles, and Nick coming out of the car and walking over to the cemetery. Miles looked much better than before even though he was probably still in pain from getting stabbed. 

“Miles! You’re alright!” Josh exclaimed. 

“Where’s Alex?” Miles asked, panicky. 

“We shouldn’t go over there,” said Jamie, joining the others. “He needs this time to himself. The sun is rising and he has to be able to survive without burning.” 

Everyone huddled together, worried and watching the sun rise from the hill. Alex’s back was faced to his group the whole time. The glowing radiant light shone brightly on the chapel and the cemetery. Everyone else marveled at how wonderful it was to see the light. It felt like ages since they had really seen the sun shine so bright. Alex lifted his head up to look into the sun and closed his eyes. He could feel the warmth going through his body and it made him feel whole again. He opened his eyes to look into the light and felt as though he was being blinded. He fell to his side. The others saw this and ran over to him, shaking him to get up. 

“Alex? Alex, can you hear me?” 

Miles shook him gently while the others looked on with hopeful eyes that Alex was okay. Alex’s eyes flickered open and he looked at all of his friends. He then looked at his skin. There was no burning sensation on his body. He looked for the bite mark that was on his hand and saw that it had disappeared. He couldn’t help but look back up at the sky and smile broadly. 

Alex got up and wrapped his arms around Miles. He stared deep into Miles’ eyes and brushed his bottom lip lightly with his thumb. Miles looked into Alex’s eyes. They were back to their original rich brown and they looked more radiant in the morning sky. He ran his fingers through Alex’s hair and giggled. Alex brought his chin up and leaned in close. Miles pulled Alex in closer and kissed his lips. Shivers ran up and down Alex’s spine. Oh, how long he had waited to do that! Miles’ lips felt so soft against his and he tasted oh so sweet. At this point, Alex felt like walking on clouds, he was in true bliss. 

Alex opened his eyes and pulled himself away from Miles. The way he grinned at him gave him butterflies in his stomach. He couldn’t believe it, his first kiss with Miles and it was perfect. Well, if it wasn’t in the middle of a cemetery right in front of your best friends, but other than that, it was absolutely perfect for the two of them. 

“Wow,” Miles breathed. 

“Wow,” Alex repeated, smiling like a fool. 

They couldn’t help but keep smiling from cheek to cheek. The others couldn’t help but think it was the cutest thing they had seen. Especially since they’d all been in on this relationship to bloom right from the start. 

“FINALLY!” Matt blurted out. 

Everyone looked at Matt. He shrugged his shoulders. “I’m not the only one who’s been thinking this you know!”

On the drive home, it was hard for everyone to keep their eyes open. They had been running around chasing after vampires all night and no one had a wink of sleep during this time. With Nick driving, Jamie and Josh sat up in front while Alex, Miles, and Matt were seated in the back. Everyone was trying to take a nap in the car but it was met with little success.

“We burned part of your place down, Alex,” said Nick, looking over in the back. 

“What?” Alex asked, half awake, half unaware of what was going on. 

“Mate, your living room caught on fire when we burned those vampires down,” said Jamie. “So, eeeeeehhh…” 

“Am I homely now?” asked Alex, yawning. 

“What’s that?” 

“Am I homeless now?” 

“No but your place looks like shite,” said Nick. “How about instead of going home, we all just come on over to my place and sleep all day! Is that great, guys?” 

“Uhhh…” 

“Sure.” 

“Matt sleepy.” 

“Moo.” 

“Nick we should probably stop at the Devil’s Macarena and close up for the weekend,” suggested Jamie. “Ya know, call it our own little holiday.” 

“Okay, but then we go back to my place, okay?” 

Nick parked the car and waited for Jamie to lock up the place. Just as he was finished locking up the front door, Jamie looked down at a package that was in front of the door. He picked it up and saw a note attached. 

“Dear friends,  
I know I had asked for you to sell this book in exchange for the reduced lock price but what I really need you to do is destroy this. I figured you guys seemed to be the right kind of people to handle a task like this. It’s up to you that the dead don’t get out. This book’s already brought upon great evil elsewhere.  
Thank you,  
Your Friendly Locksmith” 

Jamie reread the note and looked at the package. Part of him was curious as to what evil this book held in between its pages while another part of him wondered where else this book had done damage. He looked back at the car. Nick was waiting patiently for him to get while everyone else had passed out. Jamie hurried back into the car. 

“Whatcha got there?” Nick asked. 

Jamie wondered if it was a good time to tell Nick or anyone about the book. They’ve been through a lot this week and last night was too much for everyone. Not to mention there was a flat that needed to be cleaned up once everyone caught up on their sleep. Now wasn’t the time to tell them about the book, Jamie thought to himself. He felt it was best to wait until things had died down for a bit. 

“Nothing,” said Jamie. “Just a book on Dracula I forgot I ordered for myself.” 

“Ugh, I don’t want to hear about vampires and all that for at least two days! But once we get back Monday, we can finally resume our semi-normal lives.” 

“So does that mean no more Sexy Six?” 

“Jamie, no matter what life will bring us, we’ll always have the Sexy Six. With the vampires and zombies we’ve dealt with, there’s no turning back for a normal life these days. As long as you’re okay with being in on this journey, I’m gonna be okay.” 

Jamie smiled and nodded. As Nick drove back to his place, Jamie’s nerves had left him. He still wasn’t used to the fact that this was the life he lived now, dealing with the supernatural beings while running a horror shop. But there was much more peace with him now than there had been the last time. Perhaps there was a greater bond that had been established in this time around than the last. Maybe it was the utilization of everyone’s strength’s. Either way, Jamie felt like that the Sexy Six was now ready for whatever was going to be thrown at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this story! I hope to return to these characters real soon! :) xx


End file.
